She walks on StarLight
by CalistaLegaci
Summary: Skylar's your typical college junior. Loves movies, enjoys coffee and hanging out with friends...that is until a near death experience catapults (literally) her into another world. Alone, scared and unable to communicate thanks to the dammed language barrier, follow her on her journey as she attempts to find home again...perhaps even find love if there's time. (Not a tenth walker)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Sky we have your venti Chili Mocha with an extra shot!" the barista calls out, smiling as she handed me the hot beverage.

I grin, pushing back a strand of auburn hair," thanks."

I sip greedily at the coffee, sighing as I push open the front door only to wince. The artic wind assaults my exposed hands and neck, causing me to involuntarily shiver. Small specks of snow lazily spin down past and around me, leaving a thin layer of white to cover the packed parking lot.

Chips of ice crunch under my thick boots as I carefully make my way towards the little yellow jeep, praying I don't slip, especially since I have hot coffee in my hands. Hurriedly I throw the door open, tossing my purse haphazardly into the passenger's seat and quickly turn the ignition, cranking the heater to full blast.

 _Beep_

"Oh boy. SnapChat…" I reach my Note from the confines of my woolen coat. "Let's see what Sam wants."

Sam, since fifth grade, had been my best friend. She and I, since paired together for a writing exercise, discovered our love together for the arts that day and many after, became inseparable. Together we shared many firsts. Our first sleepover. First sip of whiskey, which was gross by the way. Our first scary movie (without parent supervision)…which consisted of Tremors. Which quickly followed to our first crush…Kevin Bacon. And then many to follow after him.

Still grinning from the memories, I open my phone to press the pad of my index to the app only to see Sam's message. My heart fell.

 _Sky, stop by my place? Its Hunter…Sicily said she saw him last night with Brandy…as in, WITH Brandy._

Hunter? Cheating?...I bit my lip, sorry and hurt for my friend. Instead of texting back I straight up called her. She answers on the first ring.

"I thought you might call," came her quiet voice.

"Where's this douche live, I'm running his worthless ass over. I'll laugh the whole time I'm doing it too. You in?"

Sam chuckles on the other end when I hear her sniffle. She had been crying. "He's not worth it Sky…Besides, I took care of it already."

Slowly, I steer the jeep out the Starbucks parking lot and out next to the light. Already making my way to her house. "What exactly consists of takin' care of? Was there curse words thrown around? Blood, his blood?" I grin, knowing that she knows I'm playing. I was simply trying to make her laugh.

It works as I hear her snicker. "You scare me sometimes Sky."

Grinning I sip my coffee before replying," hey, I'm on my way. I just left Bucks but there's another not far from where I am. You want me to get my girl something with lots of chocolate and whip cream? Always makes me feel less murderous."

"No, it's okay. I made me some here." I could practically hear her grinning," broke out the Andes mints."

"That's my girl." Sam had a love for all thing coffee and mint…apparently applying them together rocked her world. I had tried her coffee once, sputtering profusely, claiming it was awful but in fact it wasn't bad. I just liked to tease her and she knew it.

The light turns green and I'm on the move. Due to the fact that it's early morning, cold and with a snow storm on the way, the roads where pretty clear. Only a green minivan trudged in the lane next to mine. It was a man who was, either on a Bluetooth device I couldn't see, or he was having a rather heated conversation with himself. I snicker at the latter.

"Alright well, I'll be there in five chica, leave the door unlocked."

Another chuckle," alright, see you then."

I hear the soft click as she hangs up. Sighing I place my phone back into my pocket…I had known…I had known Hunter was bad. Okay, not that I had actually _seen_ him doing anything (like cheating), it was more so the way he acted. For example, at the movies, even though Sam would have her arms thrown over him or have their hands woven together, I would notice how Hunter would unashamedly watch _other_ women. Sometimes it being me! Sam…poor Sam was oblivious. I just didn't know how to tell her without, well, telling her. How do you go about destroying your friends' first love? Something tells me they don't make a "For Dummies" book for that particular 'ahem' subject.

Coming over a hill I see the overpass come into view. Sam's house was just beyond that, hiding in a small community obscured by woods. Eager to see my friend, I hit the gas up to forty-five. Ignoring the fact that the limit is forty…and the yellow and black sign that read, _Caution Ice one road._

Once again I grab my coffee, sighing as the hot liquid rushes down my throat, only for it to turn into a choked scream. The jeep suddenly skids across the road, having a life of its own as I see the metal railings quickly approaching.

"Shit!" If I didn't do something NOW I would go over the bridge. Frantically I grab the wheel, all logic and reason escaping me as I attempt to righted the jeep. Hot coffee splashes over my chest and legs, seeping through my fleece yoga pants and parka, scorching my skin. I ignore it though, all the while yelling at the wheel. Yelling at God to somehow save me when-SLAM!

My head hitches forward, smacking into the wheel, hard, causing it to honk in the process. And the funny thing was, as the jeep slowly pitched forward, I wanted to laugh that a honk, caused my head of all things, would be the last thing I heard.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **CHAPTER 1**

Only it wasn't the last thing I heard. Groggily, as if waking from a deep sleep, I feel myself sit up. Glancing around I frown…why am I in my car? The sound of birds chirping momentarily brings me from my stupor as I hesitantly unlatch my seatbelt and open the door. The air around me was comfortably warm. Warm enough to take my jacket and boots off…how is the weather suddenly nice? Before I had left the house the weather man had warned of a coming ice storm, hours away…but now…now the sky was a clear blue. Mid-morning from the look of it as the grass was still wet with dew.

Glancing around I could tell I was in a…forest? What? Looking in every direction I search for the overpass, something impossible to miss when suddenly the memories of my "accident" come rushing back. Like a drop kick to the stomach my breathing hitches…I should be dead! Maybe I am dead?

Quickly losing it, I whirl back to the jeep, throwing the door open and grabbing my phone that now lay idly in the front seat. I go to call Sam when suddenly it said, NO SIGNAL.

"What?!" I shriek, causing a flock of birds nearby to fly away in fright. Ignoring them I try the phone again, nothing. Without thinking I climb the hood of the jeep, raising the Note above my head, desperate. NO SIGNAL.

"Dammit! What does a girl have to do for a flipping SIGNAL?!"

Another flock of birds, closer this time, suddenly shoot from their perch in the trees, quickly followed by footsteps…heavy footsteps.

I pause, hesitant. _Maybe it's a search party? Looking for me?_

Leery I make my way down, my boots slightly squeaking against the hood as I hit the ground. "Hello?"

Nothing. _Maybe I'm imagining things? …I seem to be doing that a lot today anyway._

"I need some help. I've been in an accident. You wouldn't happen to have a good signal would you? ...Hello?"

I hear a whistle, quickly followed by a shrill thud comes from my immediate left. All I can do is gasp…there, resting solidly in a thick tree only two feet away from my person is a black arrow. My mouth hanging open, leaving me gaping like a fish I turn, nearly tripping over my own feet as I once again go for the jeep. The door, still slightly ajar, is ripped open again as I quickly go for the dessert eagle resting in between the driver's seat and the console. I have just enough time to grab the handgun when suddenly, right before me, something large, black, and ugly rips through the foliage.

 _What the hell? It looks like something from Lord of the Rings!_

"Get back!" I raise the gun, not forgetting the fact that it was on safety. The creature paid no heed to me, either this guy was really stupid or really crazy.

"I mean it! Get back! I'm not playing around!" The thing was closing in fast. I could see his dark beady eyes intent on me, coming full charge. I go to remove the safety, cursing my now sweaty palms, just as it was about a hundred feet away.

With a soft click the red safety shuts back and, not wanting to shoot a guy, I raise the gun above my head, burying my ear into my shoulder and using my free hand to cover the other when-BANG!

Like magic the creature freezes. Slightly stumbling over his armored shoes in an attempt to stop his large body from the momentum.

I raise the gun again, pointing low but enough for the thing to realize it was aimed at him. "I don't know what's going on or where I am but could you cut the LARPing act? I'm seriously lost."

Rotating its head to the side, like an animal it studies me. Frozen, all I can do is stare back...it sure did look like an orc.

"Qua-ish-traaaaaa-" I gasp as the thing suddenly falls to its knees, gurgling.

"What's wrong?" I demand, feeling sick all of a sudden, "Are you okay?" I step forward, scared and unsure when the thing pitches forward. There, in the center of its back was an arrow…This was all too familiar now.

Ice creeps into my blood, suddenly leaving me shaking despite the warm weather. "Oh, God please help me. Please-"

"Gi suilon."

Turning sharply to my right I see a man suddenly appear from the wood. Even from this distance, some three hundred feet, I could tell he was good looking with long straight dark hair and a light complexion. "Man agoreg?"

"Stay back!"

The man raises his hands is surrender," Nanye Manoreg." He takes a step closer, ignoring my plea when suddenly I see others. Other people, all men from the look of it, come filing behind the first man. There where approximately ten of them, all with long flowing hair of various shades and silver cloaks. Some sat atop horses while most where on foot…What on earth is going on?

"Nanye Manoreg," replied the man again, stepping closer.

I raise the gun in his direction, realizing my focus had been dropped as I had been assessing the others. Slowly they were beginning to form a wide circle around me. Trapping me.

"Listen, I don't understand you. I don't know what's going on. Why did you shoot him?" Saying all this I walked cautiously towards the fallen guy, leaving my gun raised.

"Ew, what is that-" I freeze. There, resting on the ground was…not a man. The skin was a sickly dark grey with little blue veins running up its translucent skin. The ears where pointed and slightly curved back, like a goblins and the smell coming from this thing was something fowl, like it had never bathed in its life. I covered my mouth, backing away. No movie magic or makeup could ever create a thing such as this!

"What is that thing?" I point my free hand down while looking up at the…The man now was a mere twenty feet away. His hands where still raised but now I could better make out the leather armguards, the breastplate and the longbow strapped across his broad chest. But the thing that stood out the most was the fact that his ears where…pointed? Glancing around at the others I see they too have pointy ears.

"What the f-"

The thunderous sound of footsteps…no, hooves, swiftly permeate the air. The man…er, elf who spoke earlier quickly turns his head as roughly twenty people, all on horseback, suddenly break through the trees.

Wincing, I notice they all wore the same elaborate armor and silky cloaks that cascaded down and around their shoulders. "Elladan, lonneg, prestad?" called one, their leader I presume as he occupies the middle of the tense group. Plus he was the only one who had spoken up.

"Adar, noro!" replied the first elf, stepping between me and the others, his back turned and hands still raised. _What is happening?_

. "Apusta…Nas, Nas tenna, enta lume!" At that…whatever he said, the elf points in my direction. Like a collective mind, all thirty something pairs of eyes sharply turn to me, then to the yellow jeep as if they had just _now_ noticed its existence.

Slowly, afraid any sudden movements will set them off like a wild animal, I back away till my knees hit the bumper of the jeep. "Listen, I don't want any trouble," my voice is surprisingly stable as I lower the gun (just an inch). "I just need to get home…my family is waiting for me." Which was a total lie. Actually, my dad was in jail…I think I spoke to him last roughly three years ago. And my mom traveled a lot for work…but there was no way these guys would know that…right?

The leader, eyeing me, hesitantly dismounts his horse,"telin le thaed." Cautiously, as he nears, the details of his face shift into view. All others in the small clearing suddenly disappear, leaving me feeling weightless as I stare at this man. There, gazing back at me was Hugo Weaving…or better yet, Elrond. As in….lord of Rivendell Elrond.

My eye sight begins to blur around the edges, I suddenly felt tipsy. "That's not possi- "like a dead weight, I faint.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The creature before him was like nothing he had ever seen in all his long life. The she-human had bright auburn hair, smooth lightly tan skin splashed with few freckles. She was attractive for a human but it was her attire that had caught his attention. Not only was it like anything he had ever seen, but the fact that she was dressed in winter attire…Which was most extraordinary.

She wore a forest green cloak that fell down to her mid-thigh. Light brown fur edged around the hood that currently encompassed her head as she lay on the cool ground. Her under-shirt was that of a light cream which too feel lowly around her small hips and her legs were covered with a second skin of ebony leggings. To anyone else, the skin tight material would be considered vulgar, and to all of Middle Earth but something told him this woman was unalike any other. The female's shoes were somewhat bulky. Not as in they were too big for her feet but suggested these were designed purposefully for a colder climate. They were the color of tan buckskin and short, only reaching up to her ankles with white-ish cream fur surrounding the lip of the boots. Over all she was a peculiar individual.

"Father, what shall we do with the female?" Elladan, Elrond's son asks uncertainly, stepping up next to his father to observe said woman.

"Take her with us. It would be unwise to leave her here. She will need to rest, sustenance, and then we need to understand who she is and where she hails from." Elrond's grey orbs turn towards the fallen Orc, grimacing. "As for the fallen, leave nothing behind. Burn the bodies."

Elladan nods, showing his respect," yes father." He turns to leave but pauses momentarily," what about that thing she carries…the thunder stick...I've never seen, nor heard anything of its kind before."

Elrond glances at the compact silver object laying a mere foot from the she-human. The sun glinted off the smooth and shiny item… _what sort of devilry is this?_

He then turns towards the yellow box, assuming it to be some sort of carriage. But what was strange was that there was no evidence of a place to strap horses to. It too was bulky, made from what appeared to be a sleek, shiny metal. Glass panes where on either side of the large object and a larger one in what he assumed to be the front of the carriage. Like the girl, it too was just as strange, sticking out amongst the green wood.

The morning birds flew overhead, singing happily as the older elf watched as his son and another, Amos, lift the girl onto the back of Elladan's horse. Her auburn head swayed to the side as his son reached up, sitting behind her, securing her.

"Adar?"

Elrond bends then, silently grasping the silver object in his outstretched hand. The thing was cool, and heavier than he first imagined. He was unsure what this thing was capable of, nor did he understand what it was particularly used for. But standing there, holding it, it _felt_ perilous. Like a child, he felt as if he had just discovered his father's sword and while he was curious, he was blind to the hidden dangers. He hadn't experienced such a feeling in a _very_ long time…

His stormy eyes gaze upward, his son watching him questioningly. "Come, we ride home."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Translations:**

Gi suilon (I greet you)

Man agoreg (what did you do)

Nanye Manoreg (we mean you no harm)

Adar (father)

noro (stop)

telin le thaed (I've come to help you)


	2. Chapter 2

"She appears to be in good health my lord," the healer, Hayln, spoke softly. The ellith wisps away a stray ebony lock of hair behind her ear as she speaks. "Healthier than most mortals I've seen."

It was true. Now that the she-human lay before them, atop a small cot, the elf could better see her face. She appeared well fed and not in a plump way, because the woman also appeared fit, as if she was active in sporting perhaps? Her auburn hair was thick and burnished, suggesting she was receiving the proper nutrients her body required. But what was odd was, towards the tips of her hair, which fell mid-abdomen, her hair was more of a straw-berry blonde…this was something he had never seen before on a human or….any creature for that matter.

Her nail beds were dirt free and well-trimmed. Her skin was soft, having felt her hands and face as he had helped assist the female healer, inspecting the mortal for any injury. Minus a few minor burns on her abdomen and wrist, the girl was the epitome of health.

Convinced all was well, for now, he bade Hayln goodbye, promising to return shortly and to report to him if the female were to awaken.

The elf lord made his way towards his study, hands twitching as he realized what he had to do. Upon entering his private study, the elf grabs the nearest quill, ink and a few empty pieces of parchment before sitting down at his spacious wooden desk. His eyes, for the umpteenth time, roams over the sleek metal object…the thunderstick as it was now known. Something told him by noon all of Rivendell would now of the odd female and come seeking answers from him. He sighs at the thought.

Elrond hastily begins to write. His quill flying over the parchment as he describes, to the best of his ability, all the things that had transpired with the girl. Describing her and her attire, the yellow carriage and lastly the thunderstick. Upon giving details he also drew sketches of said things, specifically the object on his desk and the carriage, going so far to even recreate the insignia JEEP. He did not understand the lettering but as he wrote, he hoped someone did. He wrote to each major kingdom. Kingdoms such as Rohan, Gondor, Erebor, Lothlorien and lastly Mirkwood. Hopefully, someone, somewhere, deep within their archives, there must be something to explain all this.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Yo, Sammy, I got one!" I cheer, bouncing on my feet with delight. A twelve year old Sam whips her head up over the bank to glance at me, her own fishing pole in her small hands.

"Really? That's like three now! All the fish like you better!" She cries, biting her lip in a mock pout.

"That's because you're loud and scarin' them away, Einstein." I giggle, reeling in what appeared to be a little catfish.

"Good grief Charlie Brown, s'not my fault since you're way over there!"

Sam's voice becomes distant as the sensation of warm fabric tickles my cheek. The splashing of the water bank from my dream slowly morphs into the sound of water being rung from…a towel? Still groggy, I peek an eye open only to be greeted by a _very_ unfamiliar sight. Soft light spills into the room, via a large open window, followed by a hushed breeze. White silk curtains blow lazily in the wind, drawing my eye to a figure sitting by a lite hearth. Before me I see a woman, young from the looks of it with straight, dark hair, a water basin before her. I couldn't tell what she was doing but in that moment I didn't care when suddenly, peaking out in stark contrast to her ebony hair was a pointed ear.

All the memories from earlier suddenly come to life and then, next thing I know, like a mad woman I suddenly throw myself up, kicking over a small wooden table in the process as I find myself dashing out the door left of the elf. Her panicked cries are heard from behind me but I don't care and I don't stop…that is until two elven guards step before me.

I screech to a halt, momentarily feeling for the gun at my waist line only to find nothing. "Shit!" I turn, hoping to go the way I came and crawl out the screen-less window when _that_ elf returns…Elrond. Damn these guys were fast.

"Nanye Manoreg," he says, reaching his hand out, as if to stay a wild animal…and to be honest, I probably looked like one right now.

"I don't understand you…" I glance behind me, weary of the guards. They simply stand there, watching from some twenty feet. I glance back at the elf lord, "why am I here? I simply just want to go home."

"Av-osto, gi nathlam hi…Mi van me?" The elf's eyes are wide with wonder as he gazes at me in such a way that demands answers. In that moment the female elf from before hesitantly steps into the hall, her pale face and grey eyes silently asses me before she lifts up a tray of…food? As a response my stomach gurgles sharply. I wince…that's embarrassing.

None hear my body's blunder as Elrond and the female throwback hasty remarks. Not so much as a hateful, it's about to get real, kind of way but one that was stern. He was worried for her safety…because of me.

Their words confused me…it was like watching a foreign movie minus the subtitles. I had no idea what to do until suddenly one singular word that was uttered, I understood. _Mellon,_ which meant friend…Thank you Gandalf!

"Mellon," I spoke. Suddenly all eyes were on me again, leaving me feeling slightly anxious. "Mellon", I repeat, pointing to myself and then to the two before me.

"Mellon." Elrond replies. Clearly at a loss for words.

"Mellon," I repeat the process," friend." I hope they understood what I was trying to say. Some type of communication at this point will help keep me sane…maybe.

"Fri-end?"

Before I could stop I find myself grinning," yes! Friend!..."I pause then, eagerly allowing them to put two and two together.

"Avo garo am theled, mellon, fri-end." The dark haired ellith spoke to the elf lord…maybe she understood.

"Skylar…Walker," I then point to myself, then to the two standing before me. At least these people wouldn't make fun of my name here…My mom thought it would be funny to name her daughter after a certain fictional family, taking advantage of her last name, which so conveniently happened to be Walker.

Patiently, I wait when suddenly I see it click with Elrond. The elf takes a hesitant step forward, mirroring my actions by pointing at himself," Elrond." He then points to the female," Hayln."

Elrond, I was familiar with but not this woman's name, slowly, I say the names back," Elrond…Hay-lynn."

A moment of silence follows as each of us chewed on new information, when the female-Hayln, lifted up the tray again. "na vedui, Sky-laar?" I immediately understood. She was asking if I was hungry….which was an understatement.

"Yes," I nod, taking a step forward. Having forgot the guards, one of them from behind speaks up, causing me to slightly jump.

"Avasta, lor amon triana?"

The elf lord responds with a kind voice," le, silion, ava gor-ma." At that the guards both turn on their heels and begin walking back to their original posts. From what I assumed anyway.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I had been lead to a spacious parlor, complete with smooth, white marbled walls, complemented with burnt umber wooden floors. Large bravura corinthian pillars stood in the opened gap between the walls, allowing sunlight and a warm breeze to blanket the room. The delicate smell of pine and wood smoke flittered through my nose, causing me to smile involuntarily; the scent familiar and comforting.

The two elves openly stare at me as I take a seat on a silver and green Duncan Phyfe style sofa, sweeping my hazel eyes around the room again to escape their stares. I never cared much for attention, especially from strangers. But from the way they were eyeing me, it made me feel like some type of alien...I guess in a way I was.

As if she suddenly remembered the tray of food in her tiny hands, Hayln steps forward, her navy blue dress sways as she places a bowl atop a small stone table embodied with….is that emeralds?! I finger the gems curiously, wondering how much just one was worth, when the elf lords voice draws me to look up at his standing figure. He's watching me again with those expectant grey eyes and, from the tone of his voice it sounded questioning…but I had no idea how to answer. Giving him my best confused look I wait, hoping and praying any moment he'll start speaking English out of the blue.

"Mi van me?" Elrond says, his voice gentle.

Great…Just great…

Frustration, like a tidal wave, rips through my body, leaving me feeling hot as I comment," I," pointing to myself," do not understand," and then I point to the elf," you." At that I raise my hands in an exaggerated shrug, hoping the message is conveyed that I in deed _no not_ understand.

The elf sighs, having fully understood as he leans over towards the she-elf, muttering a few sentences rapidly in Sindarin before making his way towards the large, iron engraved door. "N'i lû tôl, Hayln," Elrond bows quickly followed by a brisk, yet graceful curtsy from said female. "Sky-laar," the elf bows again, his mid-night hair spilling over his shoulder like a dark waterfall as his stormy eyes regard my stiff form once again. Like a dummy, I simply sit there. Too unsure as to what to do.

 _Does he want me to curtsy? Better yet…do I even know how to curtsy?_

I'm from the twenty-first century…curtsy's where so hundreds of years ago…a firm handshake and the meeting on one's eyes was what I was accustomed to. But, I had a gut feeling that wouldn't go down very well with a certain elf lord. Or anyone in Middle Earth for that matter. So, naturally, having concluded all that, my rear remained planted in the cushions of the couch.

From across the room Elrond studies me quizzically, before smiling briefly as if all is well, and then closes the door quietly behind him. The latching of the door might as well have been that of a gunshot when suddenly my mind stops, along with my breath as I whirl towards the ellith. "My gun?"

Startled by my sudden movement she takes a hesitant step back, her eyebrows scrunching together before saying," I no, unda-stan yoo."

The sudden use of English nearly causes me to slide off the seat. While it was a crude, battered form of the phrase 'I don't understand you' that was just it…I _understood_ her. My heart might as well have leapt into my esophagus by sheer joy as I literally jumped from the couch, landing mere feet from the she-elf. "My gun?" I raise my hands to form the shape of said object before turning to her expectantly.

She shrugs. "Uh, come on." I glance around before spotting a wooden desk pushed against the far left. I rush over, nearly laughing like a looney upon seeing paper and a…quill? Hell, who cares, it's all works the same. Hastily I sketch an outline of the handgun, the jeep too for good measure before lifting the parchment up for her to see.

"Gun," I point at the sketch, then the car," jeep." I proceed by raising my hands questioningly, eyeing the ellith when I see it click with her.

"Avo, estra an," the elf holds her hand as if to stay me before pointing towards the bowl of stew, "nan vedui." Like a bomb my enthusiasm drops…she wanted me to eat first.

"Fine." My shoulders slump while I rest the paper atop the desk and quickly dash towards the soup. My fingers grab hold of the wooden spoon, momentarily eyeing it…who uses wooden utensils? _How strange._

From the looks of it, it was a veggie stew with a hearty broth. Another breeze ruffles through the room, stirring up the steam from the bowl, causing the sweet smell to drift up towards my nose. My mouth waters as I take a hesitant bite. Spices ignite upon my tongue and it takes nearly all of me not to moan at how good it is…man, elves sure now how to cook. Or perhaps it's because the last time I ate was…you know, I can't really remember. One bite was all it took before I found myself wolfing the robust potage by the spoonful. If I hadn't had an audience I'd abandon the spoon altogether and simply slurp it like the savage I'm sure the ellith already thinks I am.

Once I'm done, and after, yes, licking the bowl, I gaze up towards Hayln. She regards me with wide eyes…maybe I _did_ appear savage. Hoping to somehow redeem my…" _unlady-like_ " behavior, I raise the empty ceramic bowl and say, "thank you."

The she-elf nods her head, having understood my meaning before uttering, "Alatulya." I smile at her, knowing that that meant 'you're welcome'…or at least something along that line, anyway.

"Tolo ar ninc," Hayln waves me down, signaling for me to follow. Not needing to be told twice, I place the bowl atop the table and quickly grab the parchment holding the sketches I had drawn. I was eager to get back to the jeep. First of all, I actually have a bag of extra clothes…being a college student I practically lived in the thing. Not to mention the thought of getting out of these fleece leggings sounded more than awesome and secondly…I just wanted some normalcy.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After Hayln was satisfied the strange she-human shan't faint from an empty stomach, she led the woman to the Lord of Rivendell's study. "Come, this way." I call, glancing over my shoulder to see that she indeed following. For a human she sure did walk rather softly…which was most strange indeed. Like dwarves, man typically barreled their way around, like that of a clumsy child with raucous feet.

The distant sound of birds and the rushing sound of a nearby waterfall reverberated throughout the marbled hallway as we neared the study. Lite torches line the walls, casting disfigured shadows across the floor when approaching footfalls suddenly sound.

"Greeting Lady Hayln."

Elladan emerges from a connecting hall, bowing slightly as his grey eyes softly asses me, before turning towards the human. Momentarily taking in her strange apparel…men's clothing.

"Bless Eru, she is awake."

Raising my skirts I bow respectfully before replying. "Yes, my Lord. This is Sky-laar Waa-lker."

The ellon grins in the she-humans direction, bowing," Sky-laar…a most extraordinary name indeed."

Sky-laar stands there, her hazel eyes wide as she attempts to follow along. The muddled look on her face speaks otherwise. "Sky-laar," I say. The auburn female turns her hesitant gaze towards me," Elladan." I motion towards the elf prince, who bows again at the mention of his name.

"Um…hello." The female waves her hand before timidly stretching it out towards the ellon.

Elladan exchanges a weary glance in Hayln's direction, unsure as to what to do. "I believe my Lord that what she is doing is perhaps a form of greeting? She did not bow for your father as well…Perhaps it is not practiced among her kind?"

At that Elladan utters," ello, Sky-laar." Before offering his hand to the female. The human smiles triumphantly before taking the elf's hand in hers in a firm shake…Never before, in his many years of life, had a female, of any race, been so bold with him. Never before had a female taken his hand, led him…Such a thing was anomalous, and perhaps a bit wanton had it not been for the fact that the girl was unlike any other.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm going to try and make this a weekly thing where I update. Although, excuse my lateness, I've recently come down with some type of funk, so hopefully that passes soon. By the way, thanks to everyone who's already taken a liking to this story, especially so early in its creation! I applaud you all for the support! Anyway, read and let me know what you guys think! Take it away Skylar!**

I found myself standing next to an open window. The silk white and silver curtains whispering softly in the breeze as I eyed the green breathtaking countryside. Down below appeared to be a garden of sorts. Complemented with elven statues and benches, even cobbled pathways leading further into the silent wood for I assume private moments. To my right, it appeared to be a father and son playing…I had never seen an elfling before…even in the movies, never had I seen one. While they were a good distance away, and while they couldn't see me due to my elevated position, I could still make out their features. The child "appeared" to be roughly four or five…but I knew better. With long chestnut hair, slightly curling at the tips. His cheeks where slightly red from chasing his father, giggling up a storm in the process.

"Sky-laar?"

The voice momentarily startles me, reminding me that I was in the elf lord's study. Turning I see Elrond observing me softly, his eyes slightly pinched as he turned his gaze towards the parchment in his hands. He assesses the sketch of the gun and jeep momentarily before opening a hidden drawer located to his right. I see Hayln and Elladan eyeing the elf seated at his desk, eager to see what the elf conjures. Elrond leans back up, silently resting my handgun atop the wooden desk.

Immediately I notice the safety is unlatched. Hands twitching I go to grab the gun when firm palms grab ahold of the scruff of my shirt. Wincing slightly I turn to see and to my surprise, Hayln…for something so small she sure had a secure grip. "The safety!" I raise my hands, hoping that was the universal sign for peace as I asses the Elf Lord before me.

His eyes crease together… _this was the universal sign of confusion….sigh._ "Prestad?" Now it was my turn to appear confused.

"The safety is off. You need to pull the small red latch down otherwise you're fucked if you so much as put pressure on the trigger." Silence…Nothing. But. Silence. _Que the part where the crazy girl rips her hair out in sheer frustration…and will Hayln get off my back?_ "Mellon," I turn to gaze at the ellith who's situated to my right, hoping my eyes reveal I mean no harm. She hesitates momentarily, her grey orbs darting to the elf lord.

"Ne'sta, Hayln." I'm confused why he's addressing her when suddenly she releases me. Her fingers slowly unwind from the sweater I wore as I see Elrond beckon me forward.

"Boe?"

It was the ellith who had spoken as I again turn to see her rigid form taking a small step back. "Ava sorya, vuin Hayln."

Hayln was perturbed by the human's actions towards the strange device. While she may not have been present during said objects use but she, and many others, had already heard of its supposed destructive power. She may not have seen what it was capable of, but she had heard it. Like the sound of a sharp whip, a sudden crack of thunder before retreating back into abrupt silence.

She remembered the shiver that ran down her spine, how she had paused mid-step as her dark head whipped in the direction the threatening sound had originated from. Quickly she had taken note of the clear blue skies and the whisper of the gentle wind and knew immediately it was not the result of nature, but of something _alien._

Coming back to the present moment she scrutinized both the woman and the lord of Rivendell as he beckoned the she-human forward. She mumbled something again in her foreign tongue before quickly touching the object. There was a definitive click, while soft in sound, caused the fidgeting ellith to give a momentary startle.

And simply like that, the woman once again backed away, her hands up in silent surrender. What had she done? Hayln leaned slightly forward in hopes to see what had caused such a fuss, to see the results of this woman's handy work….nothing appeared to be different.

 _What in the sweet name of Valar?_

Once I was satisfied all was well, I again point artificially towards the sketch once more, my eyes wide and expectant as I gaze at the elf before me. "Jeep?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Striding up to the large animal I wince…Were they expecting me to actually get on? To my right I hear the distinct chuckle of Elladan as he strides up to stand beside me. He pats the mare in a soothing nature, either to calm the horse or myself I was unsure.

"Hiril vuin?"

 _…_ _What?_

Confused, I gaze at the towering elf, his grey eyes questioning as he sweeps a hand to once again rest atop the horses side. Upon seeing my bewildered expression he sighs, all the while leaning down to the point his knees nearly touched the soft grass. His hands wove together to create a bowl shape. He gazes upward this time, his eyes expectant and immediately I understood…I guess this was the universal sign for, 'here, let me help your short self.'

I snicker internally at the small jab, albeit, the jab was aimed at me but it was sill funny. Instantly I think of Sam, I think about what she would have said in that moment, " _don't let it bother you Sky, all short people are treated special_ " and I could see her use air quotation around "special" and I could all but hear her sarcastic tone…Thinking of my friend promptly made me also think my family…would I see them again? How am I supposed to get home? Is that even possible? How did I even get here in the first place?

In a span of a heart beat my humor dies, leaving a sour taste in my mouth as I obediently place my boot over his opened palms. Instinctively my left hand goes to grab the horn of the saddle, while my other splays on the horses' side for extra securement.

Once settled the elf easily hoists himself up and over, sliding right behind me. Immediately I freeze, my back all but seizes as I feel a fresh wave of hot blood fill my cheeks, not to mention the heat of Elladan's chest. In a feeble attempt to acquire space I lean forward, my body all but laying over the mare's neck.

"Elladan." The elf and I both gaze to our right, there, Elrond on his own majestic white horse comes bounding towards us. "Sky-laar," the lord nods a greeting. Silently, and perhaps a bit awkwardly I nod in return, all the while fully conscious of a certain elf prince.

Words are exchanged between the two and in the flurry of confusing dialogue I can't help but notice how the son is a striking resemblance of the father. Although, Elrond, while oozing fatherly persona, didn't appear to be that much older…but I knew better.

Three other elves, all male, also came riding up. Their silvery capes and long flowing hair billowing in the sweet air. Despite their near ethereal appearance I too took notice in the leather arm guards protectively incasing their wrists and upper arms. I saw the gleam of a beast plate peeking through the somewhat translucent cloak and of course the longbow and quiver full of long wooden arrows strapped securely to their broad backs.

I presumed with the Orc incident from earlier they believed it necessary to send an escort, to which I wasn't complaining…not in the least. To be honest and if I could help it, I would much rather never have to face such an ungodly creature. Even now the unclean, almost burnt smell of its sickly looking flesh suddenly came to mind. Needless to say it took every inch of self-control to keep my convulsing gag reflex in control.

Soon we were off. Two elves I was unfamiliar with took to the front, while another strode a few good paces behind, leaving Elrond, Elladan, and myself to occupy the middle. Both father and son spoke softly in Sindarin, as for myself, I attempted to memorize each turn, each hill and stream. All the while I marveled at the scenery before me. The sun was starting to crest over the horizon, casting a dazzling splash of pastels; pink, purple and reds to highlight the tops of the fluffy clouds that hung suspended in the light, baby blue.

Golden ray's filtered through the clouds, cascading down to illuminating the tops of the trees, the deepest shade of evergreen accented each leaf, almost appearing to glow with life. _What type of place is this?_

We probably traveled a good two miles when Elladan taps my shoulder and, with an intangible phrase, point's dead ahead. There, as the tree line reseeds, sits my yellow jeep.

I couldn't have been separated from "normalcy" for more than a day, if even that, but in that moment, as I focused on the jeep unlimited, my eyes began to mist. A lump, hot and invasive, settled in the deep recesses of my throat and, before I knew it, a rush of air expelled from my tight lungs.

Now, only meters away, Elladan pulls gently upon the reigns, uttering softly to the horse, whom I've now named Biscuit. She whinnies softly as the mare comes to a placid stop. With uncanny agility, the elf prince swivels his body to easily slide off the side of the large animal. His landing was feather lite as he then turns to face me. The elf's long digits, like that of a musicians, are deceptively strong as his hands slide underneath my arms, easily hoisting me from the back of Biscuit. The moment both feet are planted firmly onto the warm earth I all but dart towards the jeep, my fingers flexing with anticipation as the door handle comes within reach.

Like my arrival, I all but throw the door open. Although this time (thankfully) I'm not in a state of panic nor being chased by something that resembles a demon, but instead I simply wanted to be reacquainted with my belongings…things that are uniquely my own in this rather, other-worldly place.

With deft fingers I press the unlocking mechanism for the back of the jeep, to which I'm rewarded with a soft click. By now, each elf has too dismounted their own steads, their eyes alight with raw wonder. Ignoring the unwanted attention, I continue to step around the jeep, my boots brushing against soft grass as I unlatch the back door.

Silently it swings open, causing me to sigh wistfully at the _very_ welcomed sight. I reached down, fingering the small green duffle that housed various things. Things such as gym clothes, a few pairs of jeans, socks and thankfully a relatively new pair of sketchers. I considered removing my boots now in exchange for the sneakers but refrained, I'd simply inherit _more_ ardent stares…not to mention I'm sure seeing my ankles, or anything else for that matter, would be all but scandalous… _Bye bye to the tube top I know to be stashed inside the confines of the bag._

Grabbing the thick strap I sling the bag up and over my shoulder when I see it. Sitting there, nearly tucked below the back seat, rests a small case. I had been so consumed with the idea of changing my hot layers of clothing that I had forgotten its presence.

I slide the sleek, black case from its otherwise hiding spot, my fingers reaching under to unlatch the two prongs of metal , only to gaze down at the burnt umber, classical violin. The fading light of the sun gleamed red against the polished surface.

"Gwaem, Sky-laar."

I jump at the sudden jumble of distorted words, even more so of the person who now stands before me… _damn elves are awfully quiet on their feet._ I attempt to accumulate the added weight slung across my person as I regard both father and son. Their light, grey orbs bounced from me, to the objects now in my hands, to the inside of the jeep, and back to me as they silently assess my person quizzically.

In my peripheral, I see the other three men…er elves, have already mounted their steeds again as they appeared to survey the area for any threats, moving their heads from side to side to no doubt put their acute hearing to use. Only occasionally would I see their eyes rotate towards the three of us on the ground, their eyes severe as they gaze upon the strange looking machine…and probably the equally strange girl.

"Sky-laar?"

In that moment I wasn't sure why, but a sudden sadness overtakes me, like a shadowy haze, looming over my conscious mind as I lift my head to gaze at the elf lord.

"Ga?" he gestures to the horses, then turns back, his gaze and the slight raising of his brows was enough to understand…he was asking if I was ready to go. Suddenly, that same mist spawned around my eyes, only this time it was much harder to fight off the onslaught of tears that threatened to crest. _I will not cry….I will not cry._

I swallowed the lump that too has resurfaced as I nod once, my eyes not even meeting Elrond's as I set around him and towards Biscuit when Elladan, like a gentleman, takes my bag. He eyes it skeptically, testing its weight when he goes, strapping it to the horses' side. Biscuit whinny's softly at the sudden weight but doesn't cause a fuss.

I could only guess we had approximately thirty or forty minutes left as the sun began to dib dangerously over the horizon, nearly disappearing into the tree line. The occasional chirp of a bird came here and there but, other than that, all was relatively quiet.

I clutched the black case between my fingers, somehow and some way, I feel it served as a tether to things I know and love…I saw my family in that moment, their faces flashing before my mind's eye; aunts, uncles, beloved cousins, grandparents, great grandparent, my brother, my mom….Sam. Would I see them all again? Would I get to spend time with them? To celebrate holidays whether it be sitting by the fire while opening presents, stuffing our faces with turkey or setting off fireworks? Would I get to see my home again? To sleep in my own bed? _You don't even have a bed…not anymore._

I had no answer to my infinite number of questions. I had nowhere to go. I had no one to speak to and not in any way that counted less I include frustration. I. Was. Alone. Even the elf lord, who was now perched atop his horse, even Lord Elrond of Rivendell couldn't help me.

With that, my gaze settles ominously on the jeep. With the fading light the vehicle seemed to appear darker, less bright, seeming only to reflect my sinking disposition.

I was not aware of how acute an elf's range of hearing was, so with that in mind the choked gasp of my silent despair escaped my lungs in a long exhale. _I will not cry. I will not cry._ I wasn't sure if even, or if at all, I would be able to return so I branded the jeep in my mind…not how it is now, but for what is _was._ Bright, a source of freedom, of normalcy and of a world and a life that no longer existed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

By the time we reached the stables (with smelt slightly of dew) the sun had completely disappeared. The soft whisper of crickets and the occasional whippoorwill served as white ambiance as Elrond and Elladan lead me away and towards a large building that overlooked the rest of Rivendell. I assumed it was the house of the elf lord, to where I must be staying.

I silently trudged along, my little black case still planted firmly within my palms as the elf prince carried the duffle. The two spoke in hushed baritones, only occasionally glancing over their shoulders to make sure I still followed. Surprisingly I didn't see any others within the vicinity. One would think, especially on a nice night like this, folks would be walking about, enjoying the cool summer air but there was nothing…Even the evening seemed to mirror my sudden desolate mood.

After a few minutes of walking I was lead to a wooden, iron clad door. "Na lû e-govaned vîn, vuin Sky-laar. Pasto vae." From the exaggerated way Elrond opened the door, his arm stretched out, beckoning me to enter, I knew this was my room. Suddenly, upon that understanding, I realized just how _exhausted_ I was…not physically, but mentally. I was more than ready to be by myself for a while, not to mention take a shower…if they even have such a thing…probably not.

After Elladan placed my bag down next to the door the two elves left me to my own devices, to which I was utterly grateful. Like clockwork I reached down to grab the seam of my shirt before chucking it over my head only to leave the sweat coated material to bunch on the floor in a messy heap. I reached down, preparing to remove my jeggings when suddenly a female elf bounds around the corner from an adjacent room.

I yelp, half from surprise and the other with embarrassment for being caught underdressed..."What are you doing? I thought I was alone!" My frustrations finally won as I but yell at the wide-eyed ellith. Her large silvery eyes shone with slight perspiration as she utters something quickly in Sindarin, pointing dejectedly towards the room she had just exited before briskly departing out the main door.

Silence once again engulfs the room, leaving an eerie ringing sound to infiltrate my ears as I hesitantly step towards the place the ellith had just come from, peeking around the corner in fear of another person to be waiting there. I got my wish, I was completely alone of any other biological organisms but as my eyes swept across the room, there, seated in the back, next to an open window, was a steaming bath.

A small part of me felt troubled at yelling at her but another part, a selfish part, could only think about slipping into the water that smelt like…is that lemongrass? The distressed ellith all but vanishes from my mind as I eagerly go to remove my boots, setting them aside as I retreat back into the main room to grab a pair of extra clothes.

I settle on a pair on boy shorts and a grey T-shirt that read, Thing One. I refused to acknowledge the fact that my family had only recently gone on that trip to Universal Orlando some months back. I refused to remember the lovely memories of riding the front row of the Hulk coaster, sitting on the patio of Jimmy Buffets Margaretville, eating hot jambalaya and chatting about our day and days to come…I refused to acknowledge that my days with them where…over.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I sat in the tube until the water had grown cold, only half-assed scrubbing my body and hair with the lavish, essential oil infused soaps before I exited the bath. I patted myself dry and then proceeded to wring my hair from the cool water droplets.

After I had dressed I return back to the main room, only to see a dress or more so a sleeping shift from the looks of it draped over the queen sized bed, and a small tray of assorted fruits and greens… _Vegetarians, of course._ I ignore the shift, no way in hell would I wear that, the long thing would probably cause me to trip all over the place, no doubt injuring myself in the process.

Only in that moment, after I sat next to the tray, did I really gaze about my surroundings. Large, ornate marble slabs that had been neatly cut, made up the walls of the room, complemented with great sized windows overlooking the country side. No glass was there to shield the room from any outside influences but, on the contrary, thick green curtains hung prestigiously on either side of the openings. Mere paces from the bed sat a stone hearth, the black stain of coal and erosion located in its belly evident of its many years of use in the past. The bed itself was a large, opulent canopy bed, with thick silver and green sheets with a vast array of pillows, all varying in size, to cover the top of the mattress. The canopy itself appeared to have been made from the same green material as the coverlets and upon further inspection, it appeared that leaves and other such foliage were etched into the cloth via silvery threads.

There was no doubt in my mind the sheer beauty of this place. The hospitality was overwhelming…despite what that one ellith might think. I was grateful for Elrond. For Elladan…But despite all that, I simply just wanted to go home. Some small part of myself prayed this was a sick nightmare spurred on by stress, lack of sleep and perhaps even hormones. I prayed that any moment, _any_ moment my alarm would sound and I'd find myself calling Sam to report of my inevitable insanity. She go on about how I'd finally come to my senses and then I'd comment on how insane that sounded…I chuckled in spite of myself, tucking my legs under myself as I remebered the tray of food.

I had only ate a few berries and a hand full of orange slices when suddenly I felt it. Vomit unexpectedly rocketed up my esophagus. A hand slaps over my mouth as I run for the bathroom, all the while the taste of fruit and acid coating my taste buds. Within seconds I'm halfway hanging out the open window, my stomach and throat contracting as I heave out the remains of my small meal into the woods below.

Shaking slightly, I grab another small towel that rested by the tub, my hand fisting the soft material as my other absentmindedly dips into the water to wipe vehemently at my soiled mouth. Only then, did I realize the salty tears that began to cascade down my face and onto the cool marbled floor…Cursing under my breath I finally had had enough.

I drag my spent body over the bed sheets, not even caring about throwing the silky duvets over my form as I curl into a small ball. Only in this moment did I fully allow the waterworks to come, for the dam to burst as silent sobs racked my body. I selfishly wept for myself, for this damned situation I was in…and I wept for the future and the family I had lost.

 **Translations:**

(Hiril vuin) My lady

(Gwaem) Let's go

(Ga) Go

(Prestad) Is there trouble?

(Mellon) Friend

(Boe) Is it necessary?

(Ne'sta) Peace

(Na lû e-govaned vîn) Until next we meet

(Pasto vae) Rest well

(Ava sorya) Do not dread

(Vuin) Lady


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the morning light had already broken through the sparse clouds and begun making their slow trek across the floor, I had already been awake for over an hour. I had woken up confused, disoriented, not to mention with the worse headache that did and still does battering against my skull.

Based upon the heat on my cheeks and around my eyes, I knew my skin was swollen. Probably red as well, along with dry tear tacks marking my face. Even now, as I lay atop the coverlets, a singular tear breaks free, sliding down my overly sensitive skin and disappearing into my hair.

"Get up Skylar," I sigh, my command weak, even to my own ears," and face the day." That saying was special to me. It was what my mother would always say, whether it was when I was a child, unwilling to get up and go to school, nail a job interview, or simply stepping out of my comfort zone…She would always encourage me with that line. _Get up my Skywalker and face the day._ Even if I was unwilling, regardless of my fears, I had to step up and face this head on.

Once I scrounged up the courage I slid off the comforter, padding my way towards the duffle to find something to wear. I settled on a pair of black jeggings and, despite the shirt I currently wore was a tad bit wrinkled, I deemed it good enough to wear. I also snatched the pair of sketchers and some no show socks before making my way into the washroom.

I was determined to NOT have a repeat of being walked in on as I shut the wooden door behind me. I was perturbed that the water I had used to take a bath in was still filling the tub…was I responsible in dumping the h2o? And more importantly, where does a girl go to use the…the um, ladies room? I had just realize in that moment just how much I _needed_ to go when there…My reddened eyes suddenly took notice of a slim door, nearly obscured by an overhanging curtain.

Hope spikes as I carefully peel back the fabric and open the door. YES! Just as I suspected, despite the fact that it was wooden and sunlight peeked through from the hole that rested at the bottom and the fact that no water resided in the bowl…I was beyond excited to see something remotely familiar.

Once finished with business I grabbed a bucket that was seated by the tub and proceeded to poor water down the toilet, praying that was what I was supposed to do. _Alright…_ I pause momentarily, _where does a girl wash her hands?_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I finally found myself wondering the corridors of Rivendell. The early bird happily chirped their waking call as a flock charmingly flew past the window I currently stood by. I was lost…to be honest I had no idea where I was going. Should I have waited for someone to come get me?

 _Too late now_ , I think to myself, because for no amount of money could help me find my way back to my rooms. Proceeding what feels like my fruitless trek I figured I might as well run with it…eventually someone will find me…right?

I finally manage to find a stone stairway as I attempt to make my way to the ground level. I was eager to see the beautiful countryside, not to mention the breathtaking architecture of the city. I, Skylar Walker had a front row view that many would no doubt kill for…I was going to invest in that luxury.

The sun, which was slowly making its way to greet the day, was warm against my skin as I leisurely walked down the cobbled streets. People-or, elves where already roving about. Some carried buckets in their hands, I'm assuming to collect water to either cook or bathe? Some carried metal trays of food while others attended to a few elflings.

Upon seeing the children, one of them, a braver one, suddenly came bounding down to me…it was the child I had seen yesterday! His sorrel brown hair bounded in the sweet wind as he ran straight up to me. I was never the one to be particularly fond of children…now, it's not that I didn't per say _care_ for them, I just could never see myself as a mother…all that responsibility always terrified me. That this little life was completely, and obliviously dependent upon me.

The elfling didn't stop, like I thought he would some feet away, instead he barreled into me, wrapping his tiny arms around my knees. "Nana! Nana!" He squeezes harder, his death grip somewhat surprising. "Naneth!"

 _Nana?_ Naneth? _And why are the other elves staring at me so profoundly. Is it my clothes? Or perhaps the fact that I'm being attacked by mini the munchkin?_

Á tulë asenyë, Nana," he reaches up, latching onto my pant leg, attempting to pull me down to his level. Hesitantly, I comply, all the while still leery of the other elflings that I now see are slowly beginning to make their way closer…shit.

"Av-osto, Nana," he pulls me all the way down to the point I'm sitting Indian style when the child sighs, "gi melon." I had no idea what he said…but the words, the way he uttered them, as if reverently, I suddenly and perhaps somewhat shockingly, found myself returning this little elflings hug.

"Sky-laar?"

Startled from the voice that came from behind, I detach myself from the small child, whirling around to see Elladan. _Whoa, where did he come from?_

"Gi sulon, Sky-laar. Im Elrohir."

 _…_ _Elrohir?_ I stare, momentarily dumfounded when- _Oh, that's right…Elrond had twin boys._ "Hello, Elrohir," his name sounded odd on my tongue. "Do you know who this one belongs-" my words fall short as I turn to acknowledge the child, only to see he was gone…Along with the others. _What the-_ Confused I silently walk in the direction I had originally seen the elflings…there was no sign of their presence, not even a whisper.

"Vuin Sky-laar?" Baffled by their sudden disappearance I hesitantly turn back to face the Elrohir, his face mimicking my own confusion, although slightly different in circumstance. "Á tulë asenyë, vuin Sky-laar." The dark haired ellon beckons me to follow him. My mind, still puzzled from the exchange I just had I, and not seeming to have much of a choice, comply by allowing him to lead me away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Despite the elf occasionally glancing every once in a while in my direction, he remained quiet as the surroundings around us became more and more familiar…Ah, the house of Elrond…well, at least I found my way back, right?

Elrohir mutters something, to which I assume mean to follow him as the two of us ascend a set of stairs. From my position I could see elves walking about as the sun grew higher in the sky. I assumed many where servants for they carried load-fulls of clothing and sheets, probably carrying them away to be cleaned…however that's done. Some…okay most I passed froze mid-step, giving me the oddest look. Some with fear, some with weariness, to which I would too if an odd alien came crashing into my home town…hmm[BB1] , Roswell meets Lord of the Rings. Who would have thunk it?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I smelt it before I saw it…and boy in that moment my mouth salivated like there was no tomorrow. Despite the fact I had little appetite last night, this come morn more than supplied as my stomach growled with a vengeance. Upon a elven guard pushing open a set of double doors, each easily nine feet in length, I saw the most glorious sight.

A long stretch of table toppled high with various foods. Everything from treys of fruit, cheese, crackers, salads, rolls of bread…and, yes, scrambled eggs! Buffet's still exist! Once my eyes roam the room I see people seated atop the chairs surrounding the table. Elrond, of course, Elladan…and then two more…Arwen and Aragorn.

I'm startled upon seeing their faces…how strange to know someone, yet not know them? Only for them to not know you at all? "Sky-laar." I turn towards Elrond, the one who acknowledged me. "Arwen." The female ellith nods her head politely, a warm smile lighting her face. "Aragorn." The ranger gives a small smile, his eyes studying me intently. Somewhat self-conscious from the attention I allow Elrohir to lead me to sit between him and his twin… _oh boy, I can already tell I'm going to confuse one for the other._

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Where does she hail from?" The ranger asked the Lord of Rivendell as he inclined his head towards the odd looking red headed woman. The six of them had already started preparing their plates with sustenance but Aragorn found himself unable to take his eyes from the girl… _Who is she? Where does she come from? Is she friend or foe? And why is she dressed in such a provocative manner?_

The elf lord raises his dark head to regard the ranger, his mouth slightly pinched as he replies," unfortunately my son, communication is still skewed." Elrond pauses momentarily," but I pray with the coming weeks, and with the soon arrival of the Lady of the Wood, Sky-laar will improve in her familiarization of our way of life and perhaps with our language…only time will tell."

Aragorn leaned his hands atop the table, unsatisfied with the elf's answer. "I have heard news of strange contraptions that came in her possession…What are they? What purpose do they serve?" In his peripheral he sees Arwen gazing at him intently with her large grey orbs. He had no intention to scare her, but he was determined to get the facts. This was his family, his home, and he was intent on keeping them safe.

"Fear not Aragorn," Elrond's eyes momentarily peer over towards the female, who had paused mid-chew in order to gaze between the two conversing. "I am under the belief she is a friend." Again the elf pauses, his eyes contemplating the ranger in such a way that suggests…Elrond knew something.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Nana/Naneth) Mommy/mother

(Á tulë asenyë) Come with me

(Av-osto) Don't be afraid

(Gi melon) I love you

(Gi sulon) I greet you

(Im) I am

(Vuin) lady

* * *

[BB1]


	5. Chapter 5

**Kristin: I can't wait for more chapters to come your story is very interesting I hope she will be able to communicate soon, maybe she can learn their language or the common tongue. I'm glad it is not a tenth walker story so will she be living with the Elves from now on in Rivendell. Will lord Elrond adopted her since she does not have a home any were? Since she comes from another world and can't get back. Update whenever you can. I hope she will be able to have some clothes of her own. I wonder if they will force her into a dress that would be interesting.**

 ** _Me: Hey, happy to hear you like the story! To be honest I'm surprised how many people have responded to this story, it's very motivating! Yeah, there's only a good few stories I've read with the OC as a tenth walker and I actually found myself enjoying the read…I guess I'm not a fan simply because we all ultimately know what will happen, so it gets boring after a time….So will Elrond adopt Skylar? (After he adopts me of course ;) to answer your question…I guess, in a sense, many will "adopt" her. And Skylar in a dress? Lol, man I just might have to write that into a scene now, lol! Or many scenes! It would be entertaining to write for sure._**

 **Clarissa: I hope they can break the language barrier soon. If lord Elrond adopts her he will take care of her, but will he make an arranged marriage for her or will she be able to pick her own suitor for herself? That is what I want to know. Will they also make clothes for her to ware like dresses and gowns for special occasions and celebrations so she know that what she wears now is not appropriate . Maybe she can ware some men's clothing when it's wintertime and that time of the month. Update very soon.**

 ** _Me: First of all, thank you for your review, you said some things that I hadn't thought of. Hmm…arranged marriage? If this were the case it would have to be a human, and probably someone on noble blood, since this seems to be more of a royal thing. Now, if I remember correctly, in Tolkien's world, elves marry strictly for love. It has something to do with the two people…or, elves having their fae (souls) literally fusing together during their "joining." For an elf to have a spouse that does not love them would ruin their souls and they would probably either fade (from a literal broken heart) or sail to the Undying lands. So if Skylar married an elf it would have to be completely for love. But I had no intention of an arranged marriage…hell would rain down on anyone who tried to force Skylar into anything. Her red hair equals her personality, lol. But…will Skylar one day get married? Highly probable…And I can definetly see Skylar requesting clothing that resembles that of a man. And if she did wear dresses…something told me she'd have to be bribed first, lol._**

 **Samantha: I can't wait for the next chapter I hope someone will be able to communicate with her maybe by Elvin magic or talking in her head until they can teach her common speech or the elven speech. I was also hoping that somewhere in the story that she can tell them about her world and the religious background she comes from. Just because she is from another world does not mean she has to stop believing in her faith and background from where she comes from. I think it would be interesting for Lord Elrond and the rest of the family to know. Update soon ok.**

 ** _Me: Seriously…get out of my head. It's scaring me ;) And it's interesting that you bring up Skylar's religious aspect. I actually had the intentions to bring this up in the near future…I would just touch up on it a bit, I won't make a big thing about it but it'll definetly be there. Hope to hear more from you soon!_**

 **Kathy: Can't wait for more. What is with the children do they know she is different than them, I mean human and why did they call her mommy or mother.**

 ** _Me: I was wondering if anyone would bring this question up, lol. Why was the child calling Skylar mommy? I have to say, that particular scene was not just something I thought would be cute, or funny but there is an actual purpose for that…you'll just have to wait and see! *Laughs Evily*_**

 **Jenn: I can't wait to find out what will happen to her and will she stay at Rivendell for her entire life or part of her life. Will she marry an Elf or a human if they come, because Lord Elrond sent notes to a lot of the kingdoms in Middle Earth. I hope she will be able to communicate with her if not she will have to learn their Language. Update soon**

 ** _Me: Thank you for the review, friend! Will Skylar remain in Rivendell….no, she will not. Will she marry? I'm poised to say yes. But who, where, or when is the question?_**

 **Amy: I can't wait to find out what will happen to Skylar and where she will stay from now on and the language barrier and how she will explain how her car to them to let them know that it's not dangerous and it's made for travel purposes. I also hope she will get clothes her own size. Update when you can.**

 ** _Me: So happy you like this story! *hugs* I definetly will break the language barrier soon…actually in this chapter….well, sort of. Anyway, I'm more than confident that, the more people who come to know Skylar and her situation, will ask many, many questions. Such as the jeep and of course, her hand gun. Many (not all) will come to fear her, for many different reasons, one reason for the weapon she carries._**

 **Hanna: I can't wait for the next chapter. Skylar is just going to have to get use to the elven culture and that she will be staying there a long, long time. How old is she by the way? Will she have to get a job in the house hold or is she staying as a guest or will Elrond adopt her because they will find out she is from another world and does not know anybody? Update soon.**

 ** _Me: Hey Hanna, so happy you like the story so far, especially so early in its creation! I appreciate your questions and your feedback! Yes, Skylar's just going to have to suck it up and accept her reality. And how old is she? I see her being around 22 or 23 since she's a junior in college. Will she get a job? I can see her "pulling her own weight" around the place. Maybe helping out here and there, but she will also be receiving lessons in the Sindarin and modern tongue. And possibly on the culture as well. And many will, in a way, adopt her because Skylar will not always live in Rivendell._**

 **Leslie: I hope you will totally keep writing this story, it's really good. I can't wait to find out what might happen to Skylar and who will be able to communicate with her and how she is going to learn another language. Will someone teach her the customs or culture of the elves so the human will know how to fit in? I hope someone will make some elven clothes for her so she can fit in also. Well, I hope you update your story soon maybe one or two chapters please.**

 ** _Me: As of right now I fully plan to complete this story….lol, I've even already written a chapter that's probably 20 chapters down the road. I hate and don't hate it when that happens. I like it because it helps me build on to the story and yet, I hate it because I have to write that scene down, otherwise I can't get it out of my head….lol. And a good amount of your questions will be answered in this chapter sooo…I hope you enjoy the read. Feel free to message me with any other questions, I will answer to the best of my ability, without revealing too much anyway ;)_**

 **Alright lovely's, I really enjoyed all the reviews, favs and follows! Wow, thanks guys! I get emails on my phone each time someone does anything for my stories sooo…for the past few days my phone's been exploding with emails! Which I love, lol! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing this simply because I've introduced many new characters and it was fun attempting to capture their different personality types. And the many characters I've introduced we will see again…just an Fyi** **;) So let me know if you enjoyed the different characters as well! Who would you like to see in later chapters? I'm always open to ideas…I'll even give you the credit! ;)**

 **Anyway, read, favorite, follow and I insist you review! I always appreciate feedback, your thoughts and even criticism. Enjoy!**

 **2 Months Later**

King Eorl sat in the plush chair of his study. Before him rested an impressive burnt umber ligneous desk and seated atop this desk perched a letter from the Lord of Rivendell himself. The contents of said letter was…well, "most disturbing."

The fire in the hearth crackled ominously when suddenly a voice range out," is everything alright father?" Eorl gives a quick startle before his blue-grey eyes found his fifteen year old son, whom leaned against the door.

"Yes Theoden," he licks his dry lips," all is well."

There was a moment of silence, except for the blazing fire when suddenly the boy speaks," I have never seen an elf before today…" he pauses, as if to collect his thoughts," they appeared to be in a great hurry. Are you sure everything is okay?"

King Eorl smiled despite the churning in his belly," nothing escapes you my son. Your wit rivals that even of your mother…you shall make a fine king someday…" His fingertips bush against the smooth parchment of the opened letter, an outlandish image of an alien machine looking back at him…times where changing. The great king of Rohan rotated his head to once again regard his son. That churning strengthened as he pondered what world his son will grow up in and the thought bothered him.

"I'm not sure my son…I'm not sure."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Earnur, my love, come to bed." Naomi, queen of Gondor purred softly to her husband. The king stood against a stone archway as he absentmindedly gazed out the window. The stars shone bright and the gentle wind was sweet but internally a storm waged within him.

Again he lifted the folded paper to the candle light, to once again read its troubling matters. "Since when does my loving husband pay more attention to a fickle letter than his wife," she jokes softly," your pregnant wife, might I say."

The hush of gentle chirping crickets sang their dainty song as Earnur turned to regard his handsome wife, her dark hair spilling around her bare shoulders. "Forgive me my pearl," he swiftly stuck the parchment into the hem of his breeches so as she may not see…a worried wife, with child no less, is a force of nature all her own. "I received word from the elf lord, Elrond of Rivendell. I was merely attempting to collect my thoughts on how I might proceed in writing him back." He smiled lightly in the hopes to not uneasiness her.

"Yes, but lord Elrond can wait for an evening." She reaches out with deft fingers to grab his wrist. He allowed her to draw him in, allowed his lovely wife to temporarily relieve his mind from the things he feared will soon come.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"King Dain," Dwalin quickly approached the fiery red headed dwarf who sat nicely perched atop his throne of stone. Balin and Bofur swiftly followed, a befuddled look on their faces. "Word from Rivendell."

Dain rolled his eyes in a rather child-like manner as his thick fingers reached out and grasped the offending envelope. "What does that blasted elf want now?" He huffed," it's only been fifteen years since we've reclaimed the mountain and this elf be sending us constant letters like a love-sick ellon."

"Yes my lord but-" Balin is cut off as Dain continues obliviously.

"In hind-sights I rather hear from him," he jostles the letter in a display of reference," than that damned woodland sprite!" He throws his head back in joyful merriment at his own joke, spitting slobber in the process. "Hahahaha, did-didn't ya…what?"

There was a pause before Bofur spoke, the flaps of his hat bouncing in accordance to each pronounced word her spoke," the elves who delivered the letter declared it to be urgent."

The great grin on the dwarf king's face faltered as he determinedly unclasped the seal…what he found disconcerted him. "What is it?" Bofur inquires upon seeing the look on Dale's face, his heart rate spiking.

"A girl…"

"What?" booms Dwalin, "a-a girl?"

Dale ignores his small audience as he quickly gazes at the strange sketches of foreign objects before continuing. And then he gets to the end…and pauses once more. The red heads bushy brows shoot up, all but disappearing into his fiery mane before bellowing," listen here you cheeky gits-"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"My lord," an ellon guard steadily approached the massive mahogany desk, his eyes darting from the one before him to gaze just somewhere over the elven king's shoulder. "News from Rivendell. I believe it is most pressing."

The elven king sighed, it's was still early morn, therefore it was far too early for such trivial matters from the elf Elrond. Either way, he stretched out his palm, beckoning the messenger forward. "Thank you Maindir, I shall see to it at once." Begrudgingly Thranduil set aside his goblet of wine as he grabbed the silver letter opener, peeling away the red wax sealing the parchment.

The further he read the distressing letter, the more the ellon believed this to be a subterfuge. A strange mortal female with equally strange possessions? His azure orbs analyzed the sketches of said objects incredulously. What in all of Arda was Elrond proposing? He continued, his eyes rotating back and forth across the page when-

"No…" his throat enclosed rather uncomfortably, the elf's heart doubling in beats, "no…it cannot be."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Forgive me Ada when I say…please tell me you are not serious when you say this woman is…will be-"

"I have foreseen it Aragorn." The lord of Rivendell gazed upon his son as the Ranger paced back and forth, as if a caged animal. "She will be."

"And can you promise with utmost guarantee that each of your forewarning's are accurate?" Aragorn momentarily paused his quick steps, leaning his long arms against the back of a chair, his eyes intent on the elf before him.

In a momentary lapse of unease, the Lord sighed, the years of his long life briefly revealed on his face as he contemplated his next words. "I am no prophet Aragorn, but believe me when I say Sky-laar Walker will be-"

"Ada?" The Ranger and Lord still as Arwen steps into the room, a questioning look on her face as she turns her torso to face the two. "Forgive me for the interruption but we have just received word from tinwe, she and her company will be arriving within the hour."

 _Thank the Valar_ , the Lord of Rivendell ponders, perhaps the Lady of the Wood can be of much better services in assisting the mortal than he. While Skylar had and is improving here in the elven ways of life, such as learning the Sindarin language, learning to care to the horses and fetching her own water…not to mention the mannerisms such as proper etiquette on being a lady…well, there was still work for that.

"Thank you Lellig, we shall be ready for her arrival."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 _Is there some type of party going on and everyone just forgot to tell me?_ Skylar sits atop a wooden bench while munching on a lemon pastry she _might_ have snatched from the kitchens. All the while, her sky blue eyes follow the movements of the ellons and elliths bustling about, setting long wooden tables in equal file rows. Beautiful cloths were seated atop the tabletops and upon further inspection, the fabric appeared almost with an opal sheen.

 _They must have been working all night,_ she thinks to herself because the night before, after having supper and another lesson on how to use different types of silverware…which was as frustrating as %$#$^#$%, the center of Rivendell was as it always appeared.

Now there where tables and benches, a certain section appeared to be a small high rise stage, white flowers of all kinds had been strategically placed well…everywhere. From crafty crystal vases seated on the tables, to resting in rock ewers imbedded in the stone archways and walls surrounding the immediate area, to the trees themselves that, in the last few days, had bloomed snowy blossoms. And the smell…oh my goodness the smell. The sweet scent of flora was surprisingly not overwhelming, but just right in getting a decent whiff that seemed to hug on the wind.

Over all the sight was dazzling at best. _I just wonder what the occasion is._ There was only one celebration I could recall and that was the feast of starlight… _or at least that's what I think it's called._

Twenty minutes later, I found myself once again wondering the halls of Rivendell. In my extended stay I had become well acquainted with the high and low ways of the city…hell, I even once stumbled upon the wine cellars…although nobody _knew_ that.

I'd also like to even say I'd made friends. Such as Elrond, the twins, Arwen, Hayln, and even the ellith I had yelled at. I had found a way to convey my apology's, to which she was easily receptive of. Her name was Valandrith.

 _Speak of the devil,_ I grin mischievously, _here she comes._ Val, whom I've dubbed her as, came bounding towards me, a grin on her face…and is that…oh shit.

"Hello, Sky-laar, good morning." Val had been teaching me the rudiments of Sindarin, such as good morning...other than a few other phrases I was…well I was struggling, much to my frustrations.

"Good morning." I reply back choppily. My eyes rotate down to see the fabric nestled in her palms. I gesture towards the object, raising my hands questioningly. Her grin returns as she holds the material to me. I openly stare at the ellith, her grey orbs shinning mischievously as she regards my stiff posture.

It was a dress…scratch that, it was a gown…a _white_ gown no less. "Hold up," I raise my hands in an 'I'm not taking that much less touching it' kind of way. "What's this for?"

Val, rather flamboyantly, waved her hand in the direction I had just come from, I'm assuming to signify what would soon be the party. Huffing slightly, I gaze down to see my navy skinny jeans, sketchers and a graphic tee that read: Star Wars. "Can't I just wear this?" I wave towards my person, only to then raise my hands questioningly.

Val tilts her head, as if asking _'_ _are you serious'_ quickly followed by a prompt head shake, causing her dark hair to sway slightly. My shoulders slump, frustrated by the inability to properly communicate and the fact that I'll have to…gulp, wear _that…I can only imagine how many times I'll trip. A girl just needs one time to land on her neck just right before she's greeted with that dark tunnel and light at the end._

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The day slowly transpierced into early evening. And while the sun still shone brightly over the horizon, the gentle croaking of frogs and crickets became a gentle ambiance as night approached.

"So you see my dilemma, B?" Skylar huffed more to herself than the one she spoke to," I miss it…I miss it all. My home. And yes, I'm grateful for everything I've been given here and freely so, but…all I can hear is Dorothy in my head saying, 'there's no place like home'…You know, Dorothy, Wizard of Oz? It's kinda popular…Anyway, I can relate to her." Skylar stood from the wooden pail she had temporarily used as a seat, fitfully making her way to grab a long wooden brush that hung prestigiously on a nail hook. "Seriously, I swear you above all people keep me sane….Biscuit, are you listening?"

The mare whinnied softly as if to give an answer, turning her thick neck to regard the woman. "Okay, okay," she raises her hands defensively, "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't speaking to myself…people might think I'm crazy," she winks mischievously, a wicked grin upturning her face. "But seriously, I look forward to our talks." Skylar quietly strolled towards the horse and began brushing her, even reaching up to carefully scratch the velvety down behind the mare's ears. Biscuit was particularly fond of her ears being petted.

"Man…what I wouldn't do for a cup of coffee. Hell, I'll even take it black," she mumbled quietly to herself and then- and then something strange happened. The forest around her, even though she currently stood inside the stables, the immediate area of wood…well, quietened. The birds hushed their calls, the crickets were all but silenced. Even Biscuit fidgeted a little, stamping her front hoof and shaking her head. Confused, Skylar walked towards the exit of the barn, hay crunching under her shoes as she gazed around in hopes to see what was amiss…nothing seemed different.

"Hmm…maybe I really am going-"

 _'_ _-Daughter of man…'_

A sudden voice surrounds her. Startled out of her wits, Skylar spins around, only to hit her toe against the very same bucket she just sat upon. "Umph..." Spitting hay and hopefully dirt from her mouth, red hair whips around her face as she gazes around…only to see no body there. "What the hell?!" Skylar sees biscuit watching her, as if asking the same thing.

 _'_ _Do not fear child, I have come to aid you.'_

Gasping Skylar stands to her feet when suddenly it hits her- "I can understand you…Where are you? Are you a ghost?" She gazed evert which-a-way as she spoke her questions aloud. There was a feminine chuckle before that lovely voice spoke again-

 _'_ _I am no phantom Skylar Walker. I am Galadriel of Lothlorien.'_

 **Translations:**

(Tinwe) grandmother

(Lellig) My daughter


	6. Chapter 6

**Samantha: I cant wait to find out everything period. It's really a good story and can't wait to find out what will happen with her and other characters. Will Legolas be apart of this story and will he be coming to Rivendale with his father. Will gandolf come to visit them and to see what he knows of the when you can**

 ** _Me: Hey, what's up. Will Legolas show up in the story? As a matter of fact he shows up in this chapter...albeit briefly but he's there. Will he travel to Rivendell? That I don't know yet, he will go to Lorien though. And Gandalf will show up later for sure...It would otherwise ;)_** ****

 **Kristin: I cant wait to find out what type of conversation Skylar and Lady Galadriel will have and how she will help her. I also can't wait to find out what Lord Elrond knows about Skylar's future . Is she part of a prophecy or something and does he know she is from another world. Are you going to update every thursday or is it Friday. I cant wait till the party to see her in a gown, maybe in the future she will get used to wareing dresses and gowns. update when ever.**

 ** _Me: You will get a partial update on What Elrond and Galadriel know of Skylar…there's at least another thing but it won't come up until later. Is she a part of a prophecy? No, she is not. And I'll try to update every Thurday or Friday. I work Thursday mornings and have Friday off, so I have a good day and a half to write…and Sky in a gown…lol. Your wish is coming up ;)_**

 **Amanda: I hope Skylar will not be part of the fellowship and go on the journey with them. Maybe she needs to be protected because of what she might know and who they see her as. I hope in the next chapter you will expand on what they might know about her and on Lady Galadriel helping the human with different things. update soon.**

 ** _Me: Sky will not be going with the fellowship. The war of the ring is not for at least another 45 years. This story takes place approximately 15 years after Hobbit and 60 years separate Hobbit from LOTR._**

 ** _Amber:_** **I cant wait to find out what Galadriel knows about Skylar or if she might know anything and how to help her. I hope you will tell us soon about what she will become or who they think she is to them and Middle Earth. Is she considered a seer who knows the future or something else like a prophet maybe. update very soon.**

 ** _Me: A lot of your questions are answered in this chapter my friend ;) Is she a seerer….you'll just have to wait and see, mwahaha!_**

 ** _Sandy:_** **I cant wait till the next chapter I hope it will be a bit longer because their is so mush information for her and them to learn about. I hope they teach her common speech first because every body uses it. But she is in an Elven community so maybe Sindaren. I hope they figure out why she is their and for what purpose since she is not going with the fellowship. update soon.**

 ** _Me: I took your advice and made this chapter a bit longer…sorry the last was so short, even I noticed that_** ** _L_** **** ** _She will be learning the two languages…thanks to Galadriel the processes will be pushed along._**

 **Kara: I hope you will update soon I cant wait to know what Galadriel and Lord Elrond know about her and how to communicate with her as well. Will she be able to go home or not. Will she spend her human life in Middle Earth. How important is she in their world. What year is it in middle Earth that she arrived it the beginning of the hobbit? update very soon ok.**

 ** _Me: Will Skylar get to go home? Very possible…but will she want to leave? Or will she have no choice but to leave? These are good questions. How important is she? Very. Its 15 years after the events of Battle of the 5 Armies and 45 years until the war of the ring._**

 ** _Rachele:_** **I hope you will update very soon I love your story I cant wait to find out what will happen with Skylar and Galadriel and other people that come to visit her. who is she supposed to be to them and is she important? Will she be able to go back home or not. Will she be stuck in Middle Earth for the rest of her human life? All these questions I want to know. update please.**

 ** _Me: Thanks for your support friend! Is Sky important? Yes, but some people won't like the reasons as to why…but you'll find part of that out in this chapter ;) Will Sky be stuck in Middle-Earth for the remainder of her life…good question._**

 **Lexes: I cant wait to find out what will happen next and what does Elrond know about her that she does not know. I also hope that the language barrier will be solved soon. Is she going to stay in Rivendell for a long time because she does not have a She ever going back home to Earth or will she stay in Middle-Earth for the rest of her life. I hope Galadriel can help her with her different things and how to be a lady and that she now has to wear a dress half the tie because that is their culture.**

 ** _Me: Hey Lexes, a lot of what your asking is actually answered in this chapter! Whohoo! Anyway, feel free to message me with any other questions and such!_**

 **Ahriie: O boy, your story is really something. I'm happy that Galadriel understands Skylar. I mean, it would make sense because of the "telepathy powers" she has. Reminds me of the translations system from the T.A.R.D.I.S from head to head of course. I', really excited to see more of this fantastic fanfiction. Thank you for uploading it, bye/o I like your Elrond…**

 ** _Me: Hey, so nice to hear you enjoy the story…This was actually something I just started writing and I got about three chapters in and I was like…I better post this ;) Anyway, it does make sense with her "telepathy" to help Sky. That was my intent all along…and you like my Elrond? Lol, how so? Just the way I write him?_**

 _ **You guys are awesome! I still can't believe the support I've received from this! I apologize for this chapters lateness...I live in Oklahoma and we've been having a lot of storms and as a result my internet decided to hate me the past few days. I meant to post this yesterday but once again the internet decided to fail...sigh, so frustrating. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Make sure to review and feel free to send me any questions you might have!**_

 _Do not fear child, I have come to aid you.'_

Gasping Skylar stands to her feet when suddenly it hits her- "I can understand you…Where are you? Are you a ghost?" She gazed evert which-a-way as she spoke her questions aloud. There was a feminine chuckle before that lovely voice spoke again-

 _'_ _I am no phantom Skylar Walker. I am Galadriel of Lothlorien.'_

"G-G-Galadriel?" Skylar sputtered as she gazed mindlessly around her, hoping to locate the direction the voice was coming from when suddenly there was a tugging…a tugging in her thoughts that seemed to be guiding her. Confused but determined to get to the root of the mystery, she obeyed.

Slowly, one foot in front of the other, Skylar made her way from the stables, across the field, over the stone bridge that hung alongside a lone waterfall, and into the main square. Many ellon and elliths were there, their faces bright and shining, their heads all turned to a singular direction, almost as if…as if they were waiting for something…or more accurately, someone.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Ada, it has been three days…what is it you are looking for?" Legolas Greenleaf wearily eyed his father as said ellon sat in his great oak chair, scrolls of every shape, age, and size cluttered throughout the study.

"To the answers I seek…I will not be satisfied until I have them." The elven king mumbled, only half-way listening to his son. His deep azure eyes rotated back and forth as he read each word on the scroll before him with upmost care.

"Might I inquire as to what that might be?" Without saying anything Thranduil snatched the very letter he received from Lord Elrond and deftly waved it in the air, signaling for Legolas to take it. The ellon complies as he goes silent for a moment, reading the parchments content.

"How can this be?" he utters a minute later, his long pale hair sliding down his shoulder as he gazes up to regard his father. "Ada, how can this be?"

"I do not know my son." Thranduil roughly throws the now offending paper onto an adjacent table that held "the rejects" as he was starting to call the pile…a pile that was swiftly growing in number. "Nothing from our archives suggests this has happened before in all of Arda." The elven king goes silent for a moment, his eyes vacant as he stares off into the distance. "Something must be done about this…this witch."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Skylar hesitantly stood off to the side of the growing crowd, unsure as to what was happening. By now a few elliths were playing a joyful melody on wooden flutes, which proved to be somewhat diverting as she keenly tried to listen for that voice in case it came again. And it did, only this time it was audibly spoken.

Suddenly, a group of people emerged from the wooded area, at least thirty to forty in number. The hooves of the elegant horses they rode softly struck onto the cobbled stone as they approached. The elves, who had made a spacious girth around her, enthusiastically began to speak amongst themselves. Some cheered, some waved exuberantly when Skylar saw him, or more so _heard_ him.

The same child from months past came bounding by, his joyful giggles mixing in with the surrounding crowd as again, who she assumed to be the father, chased after the boy. The fathers face was hidden behind a curtain of blonde hair as he breathlessly uttered in his native tongue, in what she assumed was to stay the child. The little ellon obeyed as he stops only meters from the where she stood, his chubby hand reaching out, only to be engulfed by his Ada's.

Unable to help herself, Skylar smiled at the duo, watching them gracefully weave through the crowd and, just before they got out of sight, the small elfling turned his torso in time to wave, his blue-grey eyes intent on her. "Gi Suilon."

The sudden words of Elrond broke her from the eyes of the child as she once again diverted her attention to the crowd when there…A tall elf, with long pale hair and a silver cloak, gracefully took the hand of an elven lady, helping her from her horse. Only when her feet touched the ground, when she turned to face the crowd, did Skylar recognize her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Meanwhile in Dale:**

"My lord! ...Bard!" the older gentleman wheezed in the humid air as he attempted to capture the man's attention. It paid off when the once fisherman turned to regard him.

"Ah, yes Gavril, good day. What may I help you with?" Bard, now easily in his fifties, slowed to a meagerly stroll, his cloak billowed softly behind him, his face kind. After those troublesome days when Smaug was destroyed and the Dwarves reclaimed their homeland, the villagers of Lake Town where quick to hold a vote on who should be their new governor. With great reluctance he had accepted the proposal of his new title, for he knew it would be a feat to rebuild his people's homes, to provide food and security in these ever growing dark times.

The man gulped air for a moment, temporarily raising his finger, begging for a moment to catch his breath. After a minute the gentleman replied," I have news from King Thranduil." With that he raises a folded piece of parchment to the ex-fisherman, the stamp of the woodland realm imbedded in the wax seal.

It had been a great many years since the governor had seen the elf, not since the city of Dale had been restored and Thranduil and his kin had attended the celebrations of said cities re-birth. That was nearly a decade ago. And while, with their kingdoms so close, they did keep in touch, whether it be by politics or trade…but something felt different this time. Why was Gavril in such a hurry to deliver this _particular_ letter?

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Skylar was frozen as the Lady of the wood's piercing blue eyes settled over her form, a kind smile lighting her face as she turns to embrace Arwen, quickly followed by Elladan and Elrohir before the lovely ellith in white turned to face her again. _I greet you Skylar. It is pleasing to finally meet you._

 _Wait!_ Skylar stumbles slightly, not caring about the odd looks she was receiving… _her mouth didn't moved!_ "How are you doing that?" Like the red sea, ellons and elliths alike split, slowly removing themselves as Galadriel closed in. Hesitant, Skylar steps back and back some more until her thighs hit a nearby table. Dammit.

 _Do not fear child, I have come to help you,_ she repeated her words from earlier. _For I have been expecting you._

"E-expecting?"

The lady smiles again before uttering," Yes."

By now a small circle, growing bigger and bigger, began to gather around the two, enclosing them in a band of watching eyes and prying ears. "You speak English?" Skylar asked incredulously, her voice slightly higher in pitch.

"No child, I speak my native tongue."

"Th-then how is this possible?"

Galadriel opened her mouth to speak when suddenly Elrond was there, speaking softly, yet in a commanding voice. One by one the other elves begrudgingly began to disperse, their movements slow and pouty like a child's…Something told her gossip would spread about this moment, morphing into who knows what.

 _Come Skylar._

The ladies hypnotic voice caught her attention again and, when Sky gazed in her direction, the lady of the wood, the ellon who helped her from her horse, and Elrond where standing there, watching her with expectant eyes.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Once again Skylar found herself seated in the ornate study of Lord Elrond. By now night had all but fallen over Rivendell, allowing the bright shining stars to light up the sky. The walk here had been quiet and perhaps even a bit awkward, since everyone she passed, including the Lady and her companion, kept glancing at her. Speaking of, she rotates her head to finally gaze at the three other beings who sat opposite her. Elrond in his chair behind his desk, Galadriel was seated thoughtfully besides- "This is my husband, Celeborn, Lord of Lorien." The Lady of Light continued," We have traveled a great distance, not only for the celebrations of Starlight, but also, Skylar Walker, to encounter you."

For some reason Skylar gulped, feeling as if a bombshell was about to be dropped. "How is it that I can understand you? And earlier you mentioned you had been expecting me? How?"

The Lady clasps her hands slightly before her, gazing momentarily at Elrond before answering," I possess aptitudes given to me by the Valar. One of those talents is the ability to communicate through thought. Because of this gift, I can connect with you, despite the difference in language and only when we share this link, can others understand you and you others." Skylar nodded solemnly, attempting to follow along.

If you are unaware, my son-in-law," she motions towards said elf," possesses the gift of foresight. The eve of your arrival, he received a vision. He saw your face, a glimpse of your world, and also of your future." I waited for her to elaborate but suddenly Elrond was the one to answer my unsaid question.

"I see a world filled with confusion. A world that is divided, corrupt in many ways, and also, despite those facts, worthy of amazement." It was so strange to suddenly hear his voice and understand…with that Skylar was probably gapping at him like a fish. "It was fate when we found you on our borders that day, when Elladan destroyed that Orc before it could harm you. I do not believe in coincidences, what I do believe is that this is the will of the Valar that you have come to us. Because of this, Skylar, the Lord and Lady or Lorien and I have declared to protect you and to offer you refuge."

Stunned, Skylar's orbs bounced back and forth between the three before her, as if watching a heated game of tennis. "And I thank you for your hospitality, it's very much appreciated and it feels amazing that I can finally say that…B-but, you mentioned my future? And protect me from what? More of those creatures?"

There was a moment of pause as Elrond gathered his thoughts before replying," We shall protect you from the evil that lurks in the world yes, and also from the other kingdoms who may not understand the situation." Sky's brows shoot up at the ellons words when he goes in for the kill," I have seen, Skylar Walker, in my mind's eye, _you_ will be the one to initiate the war of the ring."

Without thinking she practically yelled," what!? You're accusing me of something I haven't done? What is this? Minority Report?" She stands briskly from her seat, somehow feeling better by standing. "And what do you mean by protect me from other kingdoms? Have you mentioned me to other people?"

Undeterred by her heated ire the elf continues," yes, the day of your arrival I wrote to many of the great kingdoms of Middle-Earth in hopes that they had retained information concerning your unique circumstances." The elf goes on, glancing up to regard the two regal elves," I have received word from Rohan. Eorl has denies having any information on such an event as yours," Elrond dips his head towards Skylar in reference. "Earner, and Dale have yet to respond," and then the elf sighs nostalgically," Thranduil has already sent a vast number of letters."

In her peripheral, Skylar sees the Lady grab Celeborn's hand as a sign of concern…apparently the elvenking is a problem to the three. "He fears for the safety of his kingdom, albeit his faithfulness to his people is honorable but Thranduil does not understand. He fails to see that the rise of Sauron once more was and is inevitable." Elrond's grey orbs take in the three before him before continuing," Sauron's shadow continues to grow in intensity each day and with you Skylar, that only proves of the times."

Slightly offended by his blind accusations Sky goes to defend herself when another deep voice draws her attention. "This is the other reason for our coming." Skylar turns her head, noticing for the first time that Celeborn had spoken. "My love and I welcome you into our home in Lothlorien. Once there you can further your knowledge in both Sindarin and modern tongue. You will be safe there from any outside forces that pray tell come our way."

"But I don't understand," Skylar turns her torso to regard the elf," how is it that you can blame me for something I haven't done? What if it doesn't come to pass?" She turns heatedly to face the Lord of Rivendell," and exactly how will I go about doing what you claim I will do? Are you suggesting I'll turn against you?"

"I do not accuse you of any wrong doing," the elf replies coolly," I, like anyone else, dread the concept of war but it is necessary to once and for all rid Arda of the evil. To long he has plagued this world, to long he has brought forth ruin to the people of Middle-Earth. In actuality, I thank you."

 _Well…_ Sky thinks inwardly, _how does a girl respond to that?_

Off to the side Sky sees the Lady of Light give a light smirk in her direction before Elrond continues," as for how you ask…I'm afraid I do not hold the answer. Perhaps that is for the best, lest someone attempt to ruin what is so obviously meant to happen."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

For the rest of the night Skylar sat huddled in the corner of her "apartment" as she had come to call it, a sour taste in her mouth after speaking to the three high elves. Quickly after their meeting she had come straight to her rooms, once again isolating herself. She could tell that, the further away she walked the thinner spread came her link to Galadriel. She had meant to ask how long this was to be in place but was too eager to flee back to her own space. She was happy though, the moment she walked through her doors, to see a tray of fruit salad and a roll of bread waiting for her.

Various things lay around Skylar, as if acting like a shield from the outside world. Seated to Sky's left rested her "normal" clothes she had folded and was preparing to stuff them inside the army green duffle, which was situated to her right. Resting atop the duffle sat a book, its marron leather binding and gold tinted pages staring back at her. She had all but forgotten the small Bible that had been placed inside one of her bags larger pockets. Upon finding it those weeks ago she had all but cried…it had been a gift by her late grandmother. She would treasure it always.

And then resting atop her lap sat the unsheathed violin, the bow nestled comfortably in her palm until she deftly brought the wooden instrument up to nestle under her chin. The bow gracefully slithered across the strings as she played Chopin- Nocturne in a sharp C. Minor. The song was a newer song she had learned and by far one of the most challenging as of yet. The vibrations from the instrument quivered her shoulder and down her spine, the sensation an odd comfort as she played.

Down the hall, the two elven guards slowly gazed up at each other before turning their heads in unison to regard the sound that came from the mortal's room. Little did she know, as the hauntingly beautiful song echoed across her room and out her open windows; multiple elves and elliths alike took pause at the strange, yet wondrous sound, one being a particular Marchwarden.

"Haldir are you not-" The red-headed elliths mouth clamped shut upon hearing a strange music on the wind. "What in the Valar is that?" Tauriel whipped her head up to face the elf when she saw he gazed upward. Following his line of sight she saw a room situated in the house of Elrond, its curtains pulled back and a soft candle light emanating from said room.

"Do you think it is-"

"The mortal that shall bring destruction on us all?" He replied somewhat haughtily," I believe so..."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

After having dressed in a comfortable pair of sweats and a sleeveless gray tee, Skylar quietly made her way down the same path, the one where she initially had gotten lost. Since then she had all but learned her way and from such she had discovered a small pond approximately a quarter mile from the city. Many elves throughout the day used the clear spring water as a means for cooking and bathing but Skylar used the perimeter of the pond to jog…it was a great way to relieve her ever building stress.

She learned that if she came early, usually around dawn, she could put in a good hours' worth before others started showing their faces…which was something she preferred. She could pretend she had become accustomed to the stares, whether it be by her clothing or the fact that she jogged around a pond…did people not exercise here by such means? Either way, the constant bombardment of leering eyes was well…annoying.

Pushing such thoughts aside she finished her stretches, checked her laces to confirm they were tightened before setting off. She wished she had her phone and Bluetooth headset…but even if she did her phone had died promptly the night of her arrival. The discarded Note sat nestled underneath her pillow case, a bitter reminder of another thing she had lost.

Skylar had run a good twenty minutes when she saw a figure come over the crest of the hill that lead from the city. Her cheeks puffing slightly from the exertion as she did her best to ignore the intruder, despite the fact that they appeared to approaching…albeit hard to tell from the distance separating them.

She was coming up over the bend of the shore, her sketchers digging slightly into the damp sand when suddenly a voice was beside her. "You play beautifully." Giving a sharp gasp, she whorls around, red hair slapping her face to see-Skylar trips. In her startled state her shoe had caught on a small shrub and-

"Oh my shit!" Cool water engulfs her mouth, soaking into her hair and swallowing her abdomen….she had fallen into the pond! A hand suddenly was there, pulling her from the waters only to be greeted by a sheet of red. Slowly, after blinking rapidly, Sky's eyesight returns, only to see a very familiar face.

"Are you alright? I apologize, I should have announced myself!" A very fretful Tauriel all but towed her from the shore, the elliths eyes wide with worry. "I'm sorry, you probably cannot even-"

"Understand you?" Skylar gasps, praying she hadn't swallowed a fish…even though it felt it with her burning throat. "I might have said that this time yesterday."

A bit speechless the red headed elf all but forced Skylar to sit atop a fallen tree, the bark rough against her bum. Tauriel mimicked her by sitting before opening her mouth to reply," the Lady…she helped you in understanding our language?" _Hmm, so she knows who I am, although with my clothes and…mortal-ness, I tend to stand out like an orange among apples._

Deftly, Sky quickly rung her hair out and sitting there, eyeing the lovely ellith, well… _I probably look like a drowned river rat._ "She told me to come with her. To live in her home and continue my education so that I may." Seeming to chew on this information the ellith inquires,

"So she has established a linkage with you?"

Peeling a sickly looking weed from her shirt Sky replies," yeah…" Her brows furrow, causing her eyes to squint skeptically… _I may have liked Tauriel in the movies but that means nothing right now._ "How did you know?"

Tauriel goes silent for a moment, her eyes distant and in that moment, Skylar could tell the ellith was somewhere else. A flock of birds fly past when she finally speaks," nearly a decade ago I arrived on her doorstep." The red headed elf didn't have to clarify whose doorstep she spoke of. "I was in a broken state from both grief and exile. The Lady took me into her home, offered shelter." Tauriel's bottle green eyes swept over her," she too placed a similar bond between her and myself…to help me cope and to eventually overcome." Seeming frazzled she blurts," I apologize, here I am rambling about my past when I haven't had the good graces to introduce myself. I am Tauriel."

Smiling knowingly Skylar replies," Skylar Walker. Good to meet you." Right in that moment a few elliths came into view, their forms breaking through the tree line as they slowly made their way towards the bank. "Well, it's a wrap." Skylar stands, feeling defeated concerning work out…not to mention soggy.

"A wrap?" Tauriel's English sounded choppy and strange on her tongue. The elf's brows burrow in confusion as she too stood.

Sky gave a quick laugh," that just means it finished. I like to come here before others do so I can run. It's nice a quiet." She gazed around then, regarding the tall thick trees, mountain sides, not to mention the sweet chirping of birds and crickets. "It peaceful here too."

"Aye, I agree…Shall I join you then?"

"What?" Confused, Sky paused her steps to gaze at the ellith. By now a few more elves had crested the hill and where making their decent. Skylar could feel their penetrating eyes…she ignored them as best she could.

"I always enjoyed cross country…very agreeable when relieving ones worries." Tauriel must have caught her stares when she goes on to say," that is, unless you don't want me to I-"

"I'm just surprised you want to hang out with me is all…Most people stare at me like I've sprouted a second head, or like I have a disease or something." Again the two begin their small trek back to the city. Tauriel was thoughtfully quiet, considering Skylar's words carefully.

"I believe they do not so much fear you, Skylar Walker," her name sounded odd coming from the elf," but of the change you shall bring." She smiles considerately," perhaps it would be best to give them something else to think about."

"What do you mean?" A gust of wind all but suctioned cupped her shirt to her flesh, acting like a second skin. She shivered slightly, despite the warming sun.

"You say you prefer to come here alone," she gestured to the pond now at their backs, "perhaps you should interact more with the people. Let them come to know you." She pauses to gather her thoughts. "Tonight begins the celebrations of Tarnin Austa, passage into summer…also known by men as the summer solstice. You should join in the festivities, maybe play your instrument."

"My instrument?" sputtering slightly, Sky counters," how did you know about my violin?"

"Vi-o-lin," the ellith tested the word, discovering she liked the way it sounded. "You played last eve did you not? The curtains over your windows where parted, making it easy for all to hear."

Skylar paused," all?" She didn't mean to keep repeating what the ellith was saying but damn did she seems to know a lot! By now the city had come into view, revealing the elves milling about. The sun was just now one-fourth way into the sky and, despite that, she could already tell it was going to be a hot and probably long day… _damn I miss the sound of an A/C unit…hmm, never thought I'd say that._

 _{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

"Skylar, what in the Valar will I do with you?" Val huffed in exasperation, her dark curtain of hair spilling over one shoulder as she picked up the gown Skylar had so gracefully thrown onto the floor.

"I'm not wearing that sack of lace," She points rancorously at the material bundled in the elliths arms. "I don't understand why I can't wear what I'm already wearing?" _I mean…the Star wars shirt is pretty lit._

 _"_ Because, it is improper. A lady does not wear men's clothing, nor does she go about prancing amok in revealing cloths." _I knew this day would come, I knew this day would come._

"R-revealing" Suddenly Skylar's temper, the one she was known for back in the day, was resurfacing… _Just as Tommy Fletcher from fifth grade_. _I bet his nose is still crooked._ "How is this shit revealing," she asked, throwing her arms around to include her outfit. Which consisted of her grey shirt and dark maroon capris.

"And that!" Val scowls," is another thing. Ladies have no excuse for such…" she struggles for the right word," such sailor talk."

Releasing a long sigh, she sat atop her bed, "I can't help it Val that I'm different." The ellith opened her mouth to reply but Sky spoke over her. "I mean…can we come to a compromise?"

Despite herself, the ellith grinned, joining the female by sitting next to her. "I'm listening."

Sky thought for a moment… _I_ _hadn't exactly thought she'd comply…now what_? _"_ Well…" Instantly she had it, "what about Tauriel?"

The elf's nose crunches in confusion," do you mean the red headed ellith who traveled with the Lady's company. From Lorien?"

"Yes, exactly. See how she's dressed? She has legging on like me," Sky points to her legs for emphasize," but then has on a knee length dress…at least I guess it's a dress…its feminine at least, right?"

"I can hardly say her garb resembles that of a gown…more so a uniform. Would you really rather wear something such as that?" The ellith asked incredulously, her eyes wide as she openly stared at the mortal.

"Yes," came Sky's swift reply," I just want something that's lightweight and easy to move around in….especially since it's so freaking hot out."

Val jokes then, her voice like that of soft bells," my, my, I cannot tease you about that. Shame, for I dearly wish to laugh," She pauses, as if coming to a conclusion. "Very well, Skylar Walker, the most stubborn, pig-headed mortal I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I shall send this off to the tailors," she gestures to the offending material still in her grasp," and request for some adjustments."

 **Translations:**

 **(Gi sulion) I greet you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Julie:** I hope you will update this story soon I would love to know what happens next. when are they taking her to Lothlorien and how long is she staying because I know they want to keep her save because of who she is. update please.

 **Me:** How long will Skylar stay in Lorien...hmm...I see a while, a good long while. Plus many other places will she stay...(that sounds like something Yoda would say, lol)

 **Kristin:** I hope you will update soon I want to know what happens at the festival of starlight and if she will play her instrument again and what her dress will look like. Will she tell Lord Elrond the stuff that she came with like the car and what it does. Who else will be coming to the festival? update please

 **Me:** Thankfully a lot of what your asking is answered in this chapter...although, no festival in this one, sadly. In the next chapter I swear! Don't hate! lol

 **Christine:** I hope you have not given up on this story hopefully you are just busy in your life. I hope you update your story very soon. I do love this story its interesting and cant wait till she meets other people and go to Lothlorien for how ever long it takes for her to be save. Maybe the Valar will grant her since she is human half immortality or slow her aging process down so the Lothlorien Elves can protect her more better. She will be staying their awhile and she has information that is tied to the war. update soon.

 **Me:** *sobs in a corner* I'm so sorry! Life happened! Work has been weird lately, my job was bought by another business and frankly it's been slightly topsy-turvy readjusting...then they got my schedule wrong and I worked multiple days in a row...and when I finally got a days rest I spent it at the theatre watching Wonder Woman (which is great). So alas, I'm back! Skylar is back! And we apologize for our "aloofness". Anyway, you brought up something interesting...Will Skylar receive immortality? ...Hmm, wouldn't you like to know? lol

 **3 days later…**

Tauriel had started to meet Skylar early in the mornings before breakfast and even before most in their right minds were awake. Together they ran, usually running a few good laps around the spacious body of water and then would proceed to walk and extra lap to cool down. In those moments both would share stories from their pasts…and in all its strangeness, Tauriel had become something of a friend.

Skylar described what it was like to fly in an airplane, much to the elf's dismay and Tauriel gave insight into her days as captain of the guard. She explained fighting giant spiders, chasing away hordes of Orc's and even her journey to Lorien. "So you are telling me, that your people have the ability to fly?"

"Yes, it's quite fun actually, and a quicker source of travel."

"Show me."

Skylar paused momentarily to glance at the elf, a bit stupefied," show you what?"

"How you fly, of course."

At that Sky threw her head back, releasing a gut clenching laugh. "What is so funny? I find it most extraordinary." Tauriel almost appeared offended as she all but glared at the strange mortal.

"Tauriel, you misunderstand," she pauses, stifling a chuckle," we can't actually fly…We build machines that are capable of flying and then they carry us wherever which way our destination is."

At that the red headed ellith had the good graces to look embarrassed," yes well, I suppose that makes more sense." Laughing, the two continue their trek, crossing over a small creek and making their way back into town.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"This way," an elven guard garbed in a maroon cloak and silver armor beckoned the lord of Dale to follow," the king will see you now." Obediently, yet somewhat cynically, Bard obliged, his own robes of forest green and pastel yellow (the colors of Dale) trailing after him.

Bard, while considered by many, if not most, to be quite an upbeat fellow, well…as he shadowed the elven guard down the caverns of Mirkwood, the closer they approached Lord Thranduil's study, the lighting seemed to become dimmer and dimmer. A sudden sour taste coated his tongue as they reached the end, a large door, carved from the surrounding stone and painted in gold and silver, was pushed open by two other elven guards, their faces masked by the helms they wore.

"Ah," Bard states enthusiastically, hoping to break the sudden tension," at last. It has been to long my old friend." _He just then realized just how silly 'my old friend' might sound to an elf…either way, what was said was said._

Before him, the elven king rested behind his great desk, a slight troubled look on his smart face. It startled him for a moment just how much Thranduil remained the same, when it then dawned on him, just how much of a stranger he must appear to the elven king.

"War is coming." The elf muttered, expertly drawing the Lord of Dales attention. _Just like that?_ The ex-fisherman thought, _no pleasantries, no warm welcome nor offer of tea? He really has not changed._

"A beg your pardon my Lord…war?"

"…Leave us." The elven king's low baritone filled the space in an portentous way as the sudden sound of the titanic doors cleaved together, signaling his order was fulfilled. They were alone. "Please, sit." Thranduil beckoned towards the wooden chair seated before him. Silently, Bard did as was instructed, hoping the elf would quickly fill him in.

"What do you know Thranduil? What was so urgent for me to arrive as soon as possible?" To answer, the elf merely lifted a piece of parchment in his direction, encouraging him to take it.

A bit apprehensively Bard took the paper as Thranduil declared in a laxer tone, "I received this from Lord Elrond two moons ago…" He went silent then, allowing the letter to speak the rest. A moment later Bard quickly glanced up at the ellon is a great state of perplexity.

"Please tell me this is a jest, Thranduil. Some elaborate scheme to…to…" _He was drawing a blank…the king of Mirkwood was not the facetious type. A far cry from it actually._

"To what in deed?" The elf laced his long digits together atop the mahogany desk, his eyes completely serious…if not severe.

"Alright," Bard sighed, running a hand through his hair," so let's say this," he gestures the paper in his fist," speaks truth…What part do I have to play in this?"

If it were possible Thranduil's eyes hardened even more, becoming cold steel as he uttered his next statement," I have known the elf Elrond for a long while, stretching back to your ancient ancestors." He pauses then, almost seeming to struggle with his next statement. "He would never create a deception such as this, especially when what he writes pertains to the soon to be or imminent return of Sauron." The elf scowled at the last word before continuing. "Why I have called upon you is simple. I need people who will agree with my cause and stand behind me if need be."

Bard rested his elbows over his knees, leaning slightly towards the elf. "And what is your cause?"

Swiftly the elf replied," while I take no pleasure in this but I must say, for the greater good of all Arda," his voice once again grew sharp, "this _witch_ must not be allowed to live if so any minuscule amount of that wretched letter be true."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **Back in Rivendell:**

"I think I would pass out if I'd seen one, how do you do it?"

Tauriel smiled a smart smile as she gazed down at the shorter mortal," one becomes desensitized I suppose…and when it comes to defending your home, even more so." The two sat at one of the tables seated under a blossoming cherry tree, both picking at their bowls of fruit. The wind was sweet as it gently blew past.

"I guess that makes since…but still. I thought spiders like this," Sky gestures a size with her fingers, "where bad…but the size of a car…Lord have mercy." She shook her head flippantly at the thought.

Tauriel paused in tearing off a piece of her roll to gaze at Sky, the elliths green eyes questioning. "What is a…a c-ar? Another invention?"

Skylar smirked, popping a blueberry into her mouth, "yep, but unlike a plane, a car travels on land."

At that the elf goes silent, contemplating what the girl had just shared. "I would have loved to see such a sight…for I cannot picture such a device in my mind."

"Well," Skylar swallows down a gulp of water," you're in luck." Tauriel appeared confused when she continued," it just so happens my car came with me…It's only a few miles from here."

"You-a-, um…" the elf was flabbergasted," I would love to see this invention of yours."

"-What invention?"

At the sudden voice, both elf and mortal sharply turn their heads, only to see another elf standing a few feet away. By now the sun had traveled a good distance into the sky…if Skylar had to guess she would say it was around ten or eleven in the morning. With that said, the sun coming from the east momentarily hid the persons face. For a moment all she could see was hair so fair and light, she almost mistook it for the rays of sun itself.

When Skylar said nothing, the elf stepped even closer and in that moment she had a recognition- "Ah, Haldir." Tauriel quipped," finally, you reveal yourself. Here I was beginning to think you had sailed without making a mention."

The Marchwarden was tall, so tall in fact Skylar had to crane her head just to see his complete face. He wore simple robes of grey and a touch of green, yet still appeared as if he'd just stepped off the pages of a magazine…and…and…why did he have such a pissed look on his face?

The elf all but stared down the bridge of his nose, practically glaring at her. Which she could easily write off, that is until he opened his mouth," a little thing such as yourself shall be the one to bring disaster upon my people?" His tone wasn't questioning but instead rather accusatory.

"Haldir!" Tauriel chastised, her face serious," watch your tongue." The Marchwarden remained unfazed by the elliths harsh tone as he continued to gaze at the mortal.

"No, it's okay." Skylar raised her hand," perhaps he's right." At that both elves appeared momentarily startled, albeit she was a little stunned herself. "But," Sky rose from her seat, a determined look sketched on her face as she took a few steps towards the ellon. "According to Elrond and even your Lady this Great War was coming, regardless of my supposed future actions. It would have happened one way or another, so don't point your crooked finger at me."

Haldir's pale hair swirled around his shoulders, the sunny day and pleasant weather conflicting with the elf's scowl. "It is evident you know not of what you speak. Your supposed future actions are but written in stone, for the Lady has declared your actions so, therefore it is."

"You sure have a lot of faith in her, are you certain she or Elrond are not wrong?" The wind stirred slightly, as if sensing the sudden tension. Skylar crossed her arms defensively, ready for a verbal battle.

If it were possible the elf's glower deepened, as a result his eyes turned icy," the Lady of the Wood has and is always accurate in her forewarnings. But a mortal such as yourself would be ignorant to such knowledge, as is to be expected."

Before Sky could launch her hundred and twenty pound self at the offending elf, Tauriel stepped in, her eyes wide. "What has ill-tempered you my friend? The elf I know has never uttered such hate-filled words! Especially to a female!" The head headed ellith was perplexed, even though elves and man did not always see eye to eye, all elflings from an early age, specifically ellons, are taught to respect and cherish all womankind. Needless to say, his sudden lack of respect and animosity was surprising at best.

"What has ill-tempered me? Have you not listened? This mortal," his fist comes up, animatedly pointing at Skylar," will bring about the return of Sauron! The war that will shake the foundations of this world! Do you not find that distressing? Have you lost all sense?"

Tauriel's checks flare, a pink sheen staining her otherwise clear skin as she eyes the Marchwarden incredulously. "You sound just like him." At that, the ellon pauses, his eyes softening as his palm drops to his side, suddenly realizing what exactly he had just said.

He sighs, as if deflated of all otherwise pent up energy. "Tauriel, forgive me. I went too far-"

"Come Skylar. Show me this invention of yours." The ellith is off, her pace quick, her arms encircling her lithe figure as she walks aimlessly away.

"Tauriel, please…" Despite his sincere tone he does not follow…another thing each ellon and man have learned through the centuries is, never engage with a scorned female.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Tauriel, wait up!" _Pant_ "My legs are not as long as yours." It was true, out of every single elf Sky had meet so far, even female, they were all taller than her…To the point even both Elladan and Elrohir had started teasing her about it, calling her short legs and other such ilk.

"If your going to lead can we at least go in the right direction?" At that the ellith paused, as if suddenly aware of where she was.

She turned then, her red hair a halo around her face as she utters, "forgive me, I did not mean to cause you worry. I was…somewhere else." By now Skylar had caught up, standing only a few feet away.

"S'alright. It happens to best of us….but if you don't mind me asking," she hesitated for a moment, hoping not to anger the elf but to curious to resist," who was the he you referred to? The one Haldir sounded like?"

"The one I spoke of previously… Thranduil."

 _Oh…well, should have known I suppose?_ She concluded to herself, she had known the things the elvenking had said to Tauriel in the movies. Come to think of it, the Marchwarden _did_ sound a bit like Thranduil. Condescending…prideful, but in the same breath, Skylar could not _fully_ be angry with the elf, at least not about the part where he worries for his home and loved ones.

"Yes, I remember. He sounds like a kirffing imbecile if you ask me. You shouldn't entertain the thought of him. Of both of them for that matter, at least not right now." Skylar acted like she dusted her hands of dirt, only to flamboyantly raise her hands above her head, as if revealing her now 'clean' palms before declaring," see, forgotten. It's that easy."

Despite herself, Tauriel smiled before lazily mimicking Sky's actions, "forgotten."

…

"Where almost there." Skylar stepped over a cluster of fallen branches, easily guiding the ellith down the small animal path. "I've been sneaking out here every once in a while, at least when no one is paying attention."

"I received news that a band of hooligan orcs attacked you when you first arrived. Are you not afraid of a repeat of that situation?" Side by side the two walked, the sun now beating down over their forms like a suspended furnace.

"I was at first…okay, maybe a little still. But Elladan mentioned it's very rare when that happens. Apparently the orc's know not to come to close to the border…also, I just want to make sure she is-" Skylar stopped mid-sentence as a very familiar yellow came into view. "-okay…and she appears to be."

"…What in the Valar?" Tauriel froze, her voice slightly higher in pitch. Around them the wind was soft, lazily sifting through the surrounding foliage. Without hesitation, Sky quickly edged towards the Jeep, happy to see all is well…She feared each time she returned, someone…or something, would have vandalized the wrangler.

"This is my car...it's called a Jeep. She's a beauty isn't she?" Skylar ran a palm over the sleek hood, knocking off bits of debris caused by wind before cracking the driver's door open. "Wanna see something really cool?"

Still meters away, eyes wide with wonder, Tauriel responded in inquiry," cool?"

"You know, cool is another way to describe something as neat, grand, breathtaking." Like that she happily sat inside, closing the door behind her, only to then lean over in the suffocating heat of the jeep, to open the passenger's side. "Come on, it doesn't bite!"

Slowly and still somewhat uncertain, the elf made her way up and around to the passenger's side. Skylar patted the cushioned seat, a smile on her features," sit. You asked to see what it does so I'll show you." With that said she produced a set of keys from her back pocket. Her house key, mail key, and of course the clunky key of the jeep where all attached to a lanyard that read; _Life is a Beach,_ which then displayed various objects such as crabs, seagulls, sunglasses, and palm trees. Needless to say, it felt good to have the item in her hands again.

"Or perhaps it'll be better for me to turn it on and perhaps take her for a spin while you stand there?" She grinned mischievously, egging the elf on. As if sensing the challenge, Tauriel grabbed the side of the door and slowly set her rump in the seat, her feet soon following her. "Alright, alright. Now close the door." She motioned towards the handle.

"It's stifling in here."

"Not for long, but I'm waiting on you." Tauriel's eyes screamed questions but, her curiosity winning the better of her, she quickly obliged. The door smoothly snapped shut, trapping them side.

"Now what?"

Sky grinned, unable to help herself," now this." She deftly unlatched the silver Jeep key, neatly bringing it up and twisting the item into ignition. The Jeep momentarily vibrated as it purred to life. Tauriel jumped, grabbing the, as Sky calls it, 'oh crap' handle, before wearily eyeing the mortal.

Cranking the switch from heat to A/C and turning it to full blast, cool air immediately began to sift from the air unit. "What is this?" the elf, mystified, ran her palms over the circular vents, perplexed by the chilly breeze that greeted her.

"Pretty cool huh? When people travel by car, whether it's hot or cold, they use this to heat or cool themselves. But you haven't really seen the cool part." Sky pressed the breaks before shifting the Jeep into drive. The vehicle gave a soft lurch as it slowly began to drift down the path they had just come from.

Smiling Sky turned, only to see the biggest grin stretched on Tauriel's face. "We're moving!" Like an excited little child, she pressed her face to the glass, eagerly watching tree after tree filter past…even though they were only going fifteen miles an hour…Sky didn't want to push the elf.

They made it for another thirty seconds when suddenly two very familiar people suddenly spawned from the tree line. She hit the brakes, jostling Tauriel for a moment before she placed it into park. With the Jeep still purring, Skylar rolled down the window. "I just wanted to move it closer to town. I don't want anyone to see it."

She was still differentiating the two but Sky was pretty sure Elrohir was the one to come forward, his sleek black horse hesitant of the wrangler. "Seems to defeat the purpose when you are bringing it closer to civilization." His silver eyes roamed the body of the machine, his eyes alight with bewildered wonder, his fingers clasping the leather reins with pent up energy.

Skylar smarted, he was right. "You know what I mean…I mean outsiders. This equipment isn't something to play with." For all she knew, someone stupid enough could cause a fire around the vehicle, which would cause an even greater fire. Someone could try to destroy it or take it apart, ultimately terminating something from her world. Or perhaps it sitting in the hot sun would slowly cause it to wither away, flattening the tires as well. She wouldn't stand for that…

Tauriel was out of the car in a second, her green skirt flapping behind her. "How did you manage to find us?" She points at the jeep," perhaps the growl of this invention?"

Elladan finally spoke as he too approached, his horse now walking beside him," no my lady, a certain Marchwarden informed us that the two of you," he gestures to Skylar as well," were off about in search for mischief…and depending on what that mischief might be we perhaps were planning on joining you."

"To make sure all is well of course." Elrohir simpered cheekily, drawing closer to the Jeep. "What a wonder this is…tell me, Lady Skylar, that this thick item treks faster than that?"

It was Sky's turn to grin as all three turned to regard her. "Believe me, that was child's play."

{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **10 minutes later…**

All three elves had a vice like grip over the 'oh crap' handle as Skylar drove, kicking the Jeep up to forty. It had taken little to no effort convincing the twins to ride inside the back while Tauriel rode shotgun. "Hold on!" In her immediate peripheral Sky see's the ellith brace herself as Sky suddenly erupts from a tree line and into a meadow…only to pull a donut. Once twice and by the third time all four of them were laughing. Giggling like school girls as the combination of g-forces, and excitement got to the better of them.

"I haven't had this much fun since I first joined the guard in Lothlorien!" Tauriel squeaked in delight, her face slightly red from the adrenaline and perhaps partially due to the fact her heart was working overtime to ensure blood reached every part of her body.

Skylar laughed at her comment, recalling some stories the ellith had shared, one pertaining to what she had just said. One of this stories involving Haldir and his brothers, a lot of consumption of wine, and a pie.

Slowly, Sky hit the brakes, turning the steering wheel to straighten the jeep and gently bringing it to a halt. "I told you it was cool. What do you think?" She pats the dashboard in emphases.

When she receives no immediate answer she fears the elves are dissatisfied, but the moment she turns to regard the twins Sky couldn't help but laugh. Both Elladan and Elrohir are blurry eyed, faces pink and a grin that can rival the Cheshire himself is stretched across their faces. "I feel like an elfling again." Tauriel smarts, her voice slightly higher in pitch," that was fun."

Skylar's own heart thudded wildly inside her chest as her eyes roamed the three one last time before turning back to the wheel. "Okay, where should I park her?"

It so turned out there was a small wooden barn, only approximately a quarter mile from Rivendell. It had been used as a storage for rice and wheat during the colder seasons, but recently the barn had caught fire, and while the building still stood, for only a partial part of the roof had suffered, Elladan had declared it usable since it was now vacant. With that piece of info Sky had asked him to show the way.

She was curious why she hadn't see the building before, especially since she had explored the surrounding area. Come to find out it rested closer to the crop fields, and beyond that rested the residents that lived within Rivendell… _No wonder_ , Sky thought, she was never eager to engage with the locals…to many stares.

By the time the Jeep was safely nestled inside its new home the sun was just now making it's descend across the large expanse of sky. A dove softly cooed somewhere close by as both women began making the trek back to town. Elladan and Elrohir had mentioned they needed to return to retrieve their horses, which Tauriel and Skylar had understood and had promised to see each other again later that evening. Tonight marked the first out of three days in Celebration of Summer. Sky wasn't sure how others would receive her, specifically since Tauriel had asked Sky to play for everyone…She had hesitantly obliged.

Sky's calves throbbed slightly by the time she made it up the four flights on stairs to reach her flat. She had parted ways with the red headed ellith not even fifteen minutes ago and was already missing her company…as strange as it sounded the ellith reminded Skylar oddly of Sam. Both where hot headed, quick to speak their minds yet gentle and compassionate when the moment called for it. Not to mention, out of all the elves, other than Elrond and the Lady, Tauriel was the most excepting of her…She wondered if she had Kili to thank for that?

 _Wish I could have meet him…_ She thought, quickly opening the wooden door, only to see- "Skylar Walker! What shall I do with you, it is nearing nightfall and you are not even dressed!" Val huffed flippantly, her ivory dress, filled with lace, beads and embroidery fell elegantly around her tall but lithe physique.

"Ooh…I'll be ready in a minute." She sounded like a whiney child.

"I do not want you ready, I want you resplendent. For tonight you shall be presenting yourself to all!"

Sky stepped behind the folded out drape as Val handed her her own dress. This was the first time Skylar was seeing it since three days ago. Val had been true to her words, the dress had been cut, trimmed, and otherwise remodeled. The thick layers of lace had been completely removed, leaving behind only the silky white cashmere. The design was simple, just exactly as she called for, yet would appear to complement her feminine form…at least what she had.

Sam had always made fun of Skylar. She was small breasted, small hipped, and overall a small build. She had hated school picture day simply because, while other girls in her grade and even below, had already filled out, Sky, well…she was just trivial. Typically, stuff like that hadn't bothered her too much but now, as the cool material slithered over her body, she couldn't help but compare herself to the ellith in the room.

"Val…" She stepped out where she could be seen," be honest, does this look silly on me?"

"Hush-" she chastised, coming closer to inspect Sky's windblown hair, "you look lovely…but what has happened to your hair?" Skylar grinned to herself…perhaps a certain elf *cough* Elladan *cough* had eagerly suggested she roll the "sheets of glass" down.

"…you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."


	8. Chapter 8

_"_ _Sam, I don't think I can do this…" Sky nervously shifted in her seat in a momentary and perhaps a slightly uncharacteristic lapse of butterflies. Her eyes darting from her friend, out the window to peer at the city lights, only to then rotate up to gaze at the roof of the limousine and back to Sam._

 _"_ _You're being ridiculous, Sky. Its prom night, everyone's dressed up to stand out." That was easy for her to say. Sam's family was…well…I'll just say it, unbelievably wealthy. And she...was…average. Her dad was, well, who knows where and her mom was a flight attendant and was therefore gone a lot. Meaning that she spent a good portion of her time with Sam and her family._

 _Sam's family had pretty much treated Sky like a second daughter from day one and as such, they were not adversed in any way to treat her as a charity case. Especially since she now sported a forest green Saint Laurent dress, which was easily well over 1K._ _"_ _Yeah, I know but…" she for the umpteenth time glanced down at her "average" build," I'm just not used to-"_

 _"_ _Being dressed up? I realize that little miss tomboy." Sam simpered, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "Where is my ol' friend Skylar? The girl I know is a crazy ass party animal who knows how to have a good time! Have you seen her person-I-don't-know?"_

Looking at herself in the full length mirror in her rooms, Sky finally came back to herself. Val had just finished with her hair as she smiled at the fond memory. It was true…she wasn't the "dressy" type and as such each time she is she feels a bit out of her element. She much preferred tights, tennis shoes and a long tee. While she had had boys tell her in the past she was "hot" and "sexy" even, she still felt awkward about flaunting herself, especially since she considered herself "average."

That night Sam had encouraged her and from that the two had had an incredible night. Full of dancing, loud music, perhaps a bit to drink and of course boys. But standing there, this place was nothing like back home. Sam wasn't here. None of the things she knew, such as dubstep and other such things, did not exist….and something told her that if she where to dance the elves would look at her as if she were crazy. No pressure.

"Skylar?"

The suddenness of Val's voice startled her out of her revere. Quickly she whirled to glance at the ellith," it's time." Sky nodded as she turned again to admire Val's handy work. Her hair had been braided into a long singular fishtail braid and from there the ellith had strategically placed little white flowers throughout her hair, which complemented against the backdrop of her red hair. Overall it was gorgeous and Skylar had let Val know how much she appreciated her help.

"Alright, just let me have a human minute." Her voice came out a bit breathy as she padded towards the wash room and over where her bag lay atop a granite counter. "But let me put of some damn deodorant first," she mumbled haughtily under her breath.

She heard the music and smelled the food before she saw the elves themselves. The soft tune of a wooden flute and the hushed sound of the wind gave a calming ambiance as Skylar's white flats sounded softly against the cobbled walkway. The violin rested comfortingly in her palms as Val and her quietly rounded a corner, only to see row after row of tables, benches, and a whole horde of bodies.

"So, what exactly should I expect tonight?" She felt stupid for just now thinking of this question.

"Pardon?" Val's probing eyes regarded her quizzically.

"You know," they stepped around a table already full of elves, their eyes following Skylar momentarily. "What typically happens in an event such as this?"

Valandrith grinned softly to herself," you worry. Fear not Skylar. There is food and drink," she gestures to a rather long table supporting enough food and actual barrels of wine that would make a buffet blush," obviously. There's dancing and all elliths have the chance to present their accomplishments." She points enthusiastically at the stage Sky had seen from the other day, now covered with a plush white carpet and supporting more of the same snowy flowers. A tall, yet lissome ellith, who wore a long silver dress, sang softly in a quiet, almost hauntingly beautiful melody.

Despite herself, Sky felt the traitorous prick of tears swell around the corner of her eyes as she listened further. She felt herself circling closer when suddenly- "You look wonderful!" Tauriel unexpectedly manifested from thin air as she smiled down at Sky excitedly. "Who shall we speak to first?"

Speak…wait, what? "What? S-speak?"

"Yes silly." Tauriel greeted Val before replying," remember Skylar? At the pond I thought we concluded that tonight you would show the people who you are. To let them get to know you?" Her smile faltered slightly at Sky's worried expression.

"But…what if they don't like me?" _Ugh…_ She mentally chastised, _you sound like a baby…even if you probably are a baby to most here doesn't mean you can act like one Sky! Grow a pair already!_

"Nonsense!" Tauriel spoke, perhaps a bit too loudly, causing a few to turn their gaze towards the three. "There," she pointed," is that not your healer friend, Hayln? Come, introduce me." Enthusiastically the red headed ellith pulled Skylar towards the table that rested some thirty feet away. It did not escape Sky in the least that some ten others sat there, their eyes leery of her as they approached.

"Greeting Lady Hayln," Val chirped happily, performing a quick curtsy before greeting the others, whom she listed off by name. "May I introduce Tauriel of Lothlorien," said ellith bowed respectfully. Val continued," and Skylar Walker of Earth A-meri-ca." Sky couldn't help it, she rolled her eyes at the butchered name of her country.

The others, six ellons and four elliths, eyed her quizzically. _Oh…curtsy…right._ Sky crossed her right ankle over her left and dipped slightly, feeling unbearably awkward at her inept gesture. "It's nice to meet you all." At that each elf's brows rose incredulously, surprised by the mortals fluent Sindarin.

"Prey tell my lady," an ellon with dark sorrel hair and sea green eyes spoke," how is it you have the ability of speaking the elven tongue?" As if all wondering the same thing each elf sitting at the table stared at her in inquiry.

"Oh, well," she licked her lips," the Lady of the wood is helping me learn your language…in the meantime she has," she paused, turning to Tauriel," what did you call it?"

"A linkage." At that all the elves made an "ah" sound, as if this was a normal thing that happened all the time.

"Please, sit my friends," Hayln motioned towards an empty seat beside her, which Val took enthusiastically. Two empty seats where brought up, to which both Tauriel and Sky quickly took as well. Tauriel was to her right and the ellon who had spoken was at her left. In her peripheral she could feel his prying gaze.

"What instrument do you carry Lady Sky?" An ellith spoken this time, Arenel was her name, if Sky remembered correctly.

"Uh," she spoke dumbly, bringing the wooden device to rest atop the table," it's a violin. It came with me from my world."

At that the questions began. What was her world like? How had she arrived? What she thought about her stay in Rivendell? Despite the fact she answered to the best of her ability, explaining her world seemed a bit farfetched to them. Such as there being no other race except for men and Sky had even given a brief synopses of earthly technology. This conversation alone lasted at least a good hour and a half when a sudden mention of a thunderstick came about... "Wait," Sky raised her hand to stay Arenel," thunderstick?"

"Yes," she spoke breathlessly," there was word of another device that came with you. A device like that of thunder." …Her hand gun? Is that what the elf was referring to?

"It's called a gun," she started, gazing down," it's a type of weapon." Sky fiddled with the bow of her violin before continuing," it's nothing to fear. I only had it for self-defense purposes but Elrond has it under lock and key now."

The company grew quiet for a moment, allowing the relaxed sound of other conversations and the sweet melody of a nearby flute to momentarily infiltrate the space around them. Softly the wind blew, light colored petals lazily drifting past on the breeze.

Only in that moment, as Sky came back up and once again glanced at the elves did she notice another had turned their chair towards her table. Haldir sat there, his light eyes coolly regarding her as she continued," I'm not sure if I'll even get it back since I'm to leave for Lothlorien in a few days." Her eyes glanced around the elves before briefly settling on the Marchwarden, as if fearful he'll butt in any minute. He stays put.

The ellon beside her, whose name was Gavrill quickly retorted," you are to leave so soon my lady? Especially since now, I dare say, you have made friends?" The elf shifted slightly closer, as if to gauge her reaction.

Quietly Sky answers," Well, I enjoy Rivendell but…" she pauses to lick her dry lips, not missing Gavrill's intent gaze," I'm leaving to better educate myself in this world. I'm not sure if there's a way to leave this place and because of that I need to learn the languages and how the systems work in Middle-Earth. The Lady has offered that training to me."

Everyone grew quiet again, contemplating her words when again Gavrill pointed out," would you leave and return to your world if such an opportunity where to prevent itself?" Immediately all eyes turned to regard her, even Tauriel, who had all but blatantly stared at Haldir for the past several minutes after taking notice of his presence….they still hadn't made up.

Why did she feel like she'd been trapped in a corner? _You did kind of walk into it you know?_ "Well….um…I would have to say yes." She paused, watching their mixed reactions. Only when she saw the red headed elliths mouth dip downward did she continue," I've come to enjoy this place, don't get me wrong. There's a sort of freedom associated with this place. No school, job, bills…but….my family is back there. My life, bills and all." Skylar's orbs made contact with each elf, including Haldir, "I'm not sure why I've ended up in this place. A small part of me wishes it never happened but a greater part is happy for the new friends I've come to make. But I pray one day I'll see the inside of my room again, my family. But right now I'm just a girl trying to find her place in the world and if going to Lorien helps solve that, then so be it."

Sky glanced at the Marchwarden. A piece of that speech had been directed at him in an attempt to reveal just who she was. That she was not a threat but just as she described, a person trying to find her way. Hopefully he caught onto that and accepted what she had said. From the acquiescent look on his face, she'd succeeded... "Alright, enough of the sob stories," she latched onto the violin with a warm smile, revealing dimples," would you like to hear me play?"

The gentle chirp of katydids was all Sky could hear as she quietly approached the wooden platform. The ellith who had just sung a joyful hymn quickly fled the stage once she noticed Sky's form walking closer, the violin snuggly in both palms. In that moment, as Skylar stepped onto the first step, she was met with silence as she took her place. Her hazel orbs briefly flickered towards the crowd, only to be greeted by hundreds of eyes, including Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Aragorn.

Perhaps it was the candle lights, the stars, or perhaps a secret prayer had been answered for herself, whatever the reasons, for once since her stay Skylar felt hope. And standing there, with hundreds of eyes watching her intently, she deftly brought the elegant violin up to rest on her shoulder, dipping it slightly beneath her chin. She took a deep breath and then without thinking she began to play the very first song she ever played: You lift me up.

Unshed tears swelled in the corner of her eyes as she suddenly, in her mind's eye, saw the same church congregation she stood before on that Easter Sunday at the ripe age of nine, playing the very same song. In a blink her old life flashed before her, as if reliving herself growing up all over again.

She saw her large, perhaps even goofy family, each of their smiling faces, the impact each have had on her life. Vacations, holidays, birthdays, anniversaries and graduations, all presenting themselves in her mind, as if saying goodbye. As her hand gently moved the bow across the string, her fingers clasping the cords to create the highs and lows of the melody, a singular tear trailed down her face.

She saw her home, nestled comfortably beside the very lake she grew up knowing, the trees and the wheat field where she used to play hide and seek. She saw herself eating watermelon by the shore, her uncle pushing her on a swing, encouraging her to jump into the water. Suddenly the images changed and she saw herself graduating high school, laughing with her friends and family, her first day in college, her temporary job as a vet assistant while she progressed towards her degree in Liberal Arts.

And then she found herself looking out into the crowd as her mind quietened, her eyes focusing to see each individual regarding her with wonder, for they had never heard a violin before. Skillfully the bow glided smoothly against the string as the song came to a hushed end. There was a heartbeat of silence when-

One by one each ellith and ellon stood, surprised grins gracing their elegant faces as they brought their hands up to clap enthusiastically. A grin of her own crept onto her lips when she heard two animated yips. Sky's eyes rotated towards her right only to see Elladan and Elrohir standing near the steps of the stage, Tauriel standing beside them, a broad smile on her face before yelling happily, "another Skylar, another!"

The rest of the evening was smooth sailing after that. Three times they had cheered, egging her on to play "one more time' and after three more songs did she finally flee the stage. A partial part because other elliths awaited their turn and another part because Gavrill insisted (more like begged) Sky to dance with him. She ended up agreeing of course.

After two dances a voice, deep and strong, came from behind….she knew that voice. The Marchwarden appeared, his grey-blue eyes intent on Skylar. "Allow me a moment with the lady." Gavrill's brows creased momentarily before he too gazed down at the woman," only if my lady wishes it."

Not wanting to cause a scene, and more that slightly curious by the elf's sudden appearance she agreed. Haldir, without another glance at the ellon, carefully placed Skylar's hand neatly into his left as another song broke around them. "He fancies you."

Sky stumbled momentarily, praying nobody saw the mishap. Righting herself she blurted out," excuse me?"

The elf simpered," fancied, he fines you appealing-"

"Yes, I know what that means," she cut him off more heatedly than she meant," I thought elves didn't mingle with humans in that way. Speaking of," her eyes raked over him questioningly," why are you here?"

The tall elf before her swayed her to the side, spinning her softly," I was listening to your speech earlier…perhaps," the paused, the bemused look on his face all but shouting out he rather not say what he was about to say. "Excuse my pride but," he licked his lips, a nervous tick he seemed to have," but perhaps it was ill of me to judge you so swiftly. I ask for your pardon concerning my depraved conduct Skylar Walker."

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. She stood there now, the song just having ended, his eyes seemed sincere in his apology. She glanced off to the side momentarily, his gaze proving to be too much when she sees Tauriel a little ways off. The ellith was far enough away to not hear their conversation but close enough to…to… "I forgive you." She suddenly said, her gaze returning to his. "On one condition." Haldir seemed somewhat surprised but nodded nonetheless, spurring her to continue. "Go dance with Tauriel…you are her friend and she misses him."

{}{}{}{}{}

The Festival of Summer, after three days, finally came to an end and with it Skylar's stay in Rivendell. A part of her was saddened to leave her new found friends behind but another part was thirsty to see more of this world…the only slight problem was-

"What about my jeep?" Skylar once again stood before Lord Elrond. Earlier that morning she had requested a council with him and thus the pair stood atop the balcony located in his study. She brought a cup of tea up to her parted lips as she eyed him.

He mirrored her actions momentarily before replying," I realize how special this machine is to you." He paused to place his cup down atop an earthenware dish. "I shall arrange a party to refashion the roof and reinforce the surrounding walls. No outsiders will be able to have access to your jeep Skylar. I guarantee you this."

She smiles fondly, pleased by his heart felt solution. It upset her to leave her baby behind. But unfortunately she was already half empty….there would be no arriving to Lothlorien for her with such a low tank of gas. "Thank you Elrond. I realize I'm a silly, lost, uncoordinated person…and apparently very un-lady like," she pauses to laugh at the grin spreading across his face. "But all that aside I truly want to thank you for everything you've done…putting up with me and all. Your generosity is overwhelming."

The elf lord softly patted her hand before silently walking back into the shade of his study. Curious, she eyes the elf as he grabs a wooden chest and returns to stand beside her. "I believe you would appreciate in having this back, no?" The elf lord opens the hatch and sitting there atop a red cloth resides her hand gun.

Skylar couldn't help it, a grin split across her face at the sight. The soft light glinted off the item as she carefully reached in and expertly slid her hand to latch onto the handle. "Thank you." She was satisfied to see the red safety tag was still in place and with that she tucked the gun into the back of her pant waistline. "Really," she beamed up at him," thank you."

{}{}{}{}{}

Skylar had just mounted Biscuit when Elladan strode up, his own horse (whose name she could not pronounce) neighed softly at the sight of his own kind. "My lady," he jested, he knew she hated being called that," I bring good news. My father has instructed me to accompany you to Lothlorien."

Sky paused in adjusting her duffle to regard him with wide hazel eyes," you're coming with us?"

"Who is coming?" Tauriel rounded a corner, Haldir following loosely behind.

Sky points at Elladan enthusiastically, a smile on her face," Loki of course." This was a nickname nearly a month in the making. Prior to the events of the Festival, Elladan had proven to be quite the little trickster. The elf was like the big brother she never had. Played tricks on her, teased her, yet was fiercely protective all at once….it was quite endearing. Quickly after the first few times she spouted off by calling him Loki….she had to explain of course who the Norse god was….Elladan, of course, found it only encouraging he was being referred to as a god….sigh.

"Wondrous news in deed!" Tauriel beamed, her smiling face turning to the Marchwarden," do you not agree Haldir?" The older elf simply nodded in return before sifting away to saddle his own horse.

As Skylar sat atop the back of Biscuit, she watched as Tauriel's bright green eyes followed the back of the Marchwarden….and then the ellith did something that nearly caused Sky to fall of said horse….the elf bit her lip!

"Tauriel!" Sky slapped a hand over her mouth, startled she had hollered the elf's name. Around her small party, other members who were also preparing for the journey ahead, momentarily paused to eye her. Some waved, warm smiled on their faces before turning back to their work.

Beside her, Tauriel frowned," pray tell what is the matter Skylar?"

Her swift reply was," you fancy Haldir."

Andre Rieu you raise me up


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for the tardiness you guys! Life just happens, you get busy and forget. I'm not done with this story, I promise, I've just recently started classes again and I've been looking for a new job so yeah...Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll admit, this ch took a different turn than what I originally wanted to take. Certain characters meets in ways I hadn't planned but overall I liked the turn out better so I ran with it! ;)**

 **Kristin:** I cant wait to find out what will happen next . I wish that elf would be able to go with them the one that likes sky that would be interesting to find out what type of relationship she might have had with him. I also want to know if we are going to see Legolas and his dd again or Aragon and Arwen maybe even the twins because they are all connected to Galadriel .update very soon ok . Maybe she can play more music to.

 **And:**

I hope you will update very soon I want to know what happens in the golden woods of Lothlorien and with the elves. How are they going to protect skylar since that is why she is going their to begin with and to learn more about their world middle earth . Will some of the Rivendale crew come and visit her or stay for a while. Will she be able to go back home. these are questions I want answerd.

 **Me: I personally apologize to you my faithful friend! Each chapter you have reviewed and each time you leave a smile on my face! Although this time I could feel the heat! I could feel you saying, "listen Brittney, update soon or else I'll find you!" Lol, not really but still...I felt the hate ;) And to answer your question, are we going to see Arwen, Aragorn and all those characters again, of course!**

Malinda: I cant wait to find out what happens next with sky. Will the Elves protect her from harm from the evil thats in their world. Will sky be able to travel to other lands if she chose to. Or will they bring humans in to their lands so she can be among her kind for awhile and maybe meet someone a potental to be her husband. Will she be able to leave and go back home? update very soon ok

 **Me: Skylar is definatly going to travel in this story, it's just not going to be from the fellowships POV. So she'll be experiencing (one day) all the different species of Middle-earth. Will Sky be able to go back to her modern time? I know the answer...tee hee, but I can't answer that right now, bwhahahah!**

Elizabeth: I cant wait to find out what happens in Lothlorien and what they will do to protect her from the outside world. Will she be able to go back to her world at all. Will you bring different people in to Lothlorien to meet Sky? Will their be Elf gathering where they play music and eat and dancing? what will Sky have to know for Middle Earth Education. update very soon ok.

 **Me: To be honest I think the source of her protection might surprise you. I can definetly see more feasts taking place that Skylar will attend, although I can tell you if so they'll take place in different kingdoms, not just Rivendell. As for other people coming to visit Skylar in Lorien, yes, for sure.**

 **WARNING: There's some slight violence in this chapter, you have been warned! Hope you enjoy!**

Soon they were off. All fifty of the elves that had traveled from Lothlorien, each mounted on their own horse, talked idly amongst themselves, some even singing softly as they set out into the wilds. Skylar had turned one last time, her eyes catching the last glimpse of Rivendell before the massive tree line obscured the stunning city from sight.

She had said her goodbyes to Hayln, Arenel, Val…and even Gavrill….who was adamant that they write to each other. Perhaps Haldir was right. Maybe he did like her….that thought was still too weird to consider since an elf, if loving a human, would eventually fade soon after said human passed away. Not to mention she was nothing in attractiveness compared to the beauty of nearly every ellith.

The sound of Biscuits hooves pounding into compact earth drew Sky from her thoughts, silently she maneuvered her head to gaze at the red headed elf beside her. Tauriel appeared lost in thought…that would be an understatement after what Sky had said right before their departure. _You fancy Haldir._

She had denied it of course, claiming defensively that her heart belonged to another. Since then the ellith remained silent, her back rigid and eyes glazed over as she remained in the realm of thought.

Minutes turned into hours and hours into days. Elladan had made mention that the company would take approximately a week and a half to two weeks to reach the borders of Lorien. The high number had startled Skylar…she was use to traveling by car or plane. The thought of traveling two hundred miles, which would easily be only an hour or two via car, would take so long to reach by foot.

A week into the journey Skylar found herself sitting under the bright expanse of starlight, her glassy orbs mirroring the heavens above as she listened softly to the other elves telling tales of fallen heroes and long lost loves. A small wooden bowl of vegetable stew sat atop her knees, which currently was being used as a surrogate table top. The all-encompassing ambiance of crickets, katydids and frogs created a soothing mood as she gazed upward. None of the constellations were familiar and despite herself she frowned at that.

"Pray tell my lady, what troubles your thoughts?" Elladan quietly sat beside her, leaning his back against the same fallen log as her, a mirroring bowl in his palms.

"Stars."

There was a moment of silence before-"S-star?" A gentle breeze billows past, momentarily stirring the swirling heat from their meals. "I do not follow Skylar."

She smiled up at him before taking a quick bite. Talking around a mouth full she replies," they're not the same…the stars I mean. They're set differently."

Sudden realization hit him at her meaning. Quietly the ellon set the steaming bowl aside before turning towards her. "Regardless of the stars my friend, you will always have a home in this place." Elladan gently but firmly placed a warm palm on her shoulder, hoping the small act alone could express the heart-felt intent sincerity of his words.

The following morning:

The sun was nearly positioned in the middle of the sky, signaling it was close to noon when- A scream-no, multiple screams broke the overall quiet. Immediately Haldir, Celeborn, Tauriel, Elladan, and many others where off, their steads riding with a fierce determination towards the perhaps impending danger. Bemused, Skylar sat stiffly atop Biscuit, the mare herself stamping her hoof, as if sensing how her rider felt.

"What's happening?" Her head quickly shot towards the nearest elf, an ellith named Bastilla, Sky's voice pinched.

"I know not," came her quick reply," but I fear those foul beasts are at work here."

The elf needed not to elaborate on _those beasts_ for her to know what beast she was referring to. As if reading sky's thoughts a good dozen orc's came riding over the hillside, their own beasts charging towards Skylar and company. Biscuit reared back, a piercing whinny escaping her lips as Skylar was suddenly thrown from the mares back!

Her vision was a momentary blur as she forcefully hit the ground, dirt and rock biting bitterly into her skin. Her breath was involuntarily heaved from her lungs, leaving her gasping like a fish when- "Skylar!" The frantic plea that was Tauriel momentarily eased the pain from her aching lungs as Sky quickly sat up, wincing slightly. "Look out!"

Skylar's hazel orbs could see the auburn elf in the distance, small splatters of something dark marring her face when….when another figure, closer than the ellith, took over her vision. Only when her eyes focused on the bulky form, did she finally realized what was before her. An orc with thick rubbery skin and a menacing axe in its firm grip, smirked wickedly down at her sprawled form.

Skylar blinked. Once. Twice! It was as if she couldn't believe what was happening to her. What was happening around her- "Skylar! Run you fool!" The cry of Tauriel momentarily caught her attention, slinging the mortal from her jelly-like state when suddenly the light ceased. A shadow emerged, capturing her vision when Sky sees the Orc lifting said axe high, his black beady eyes intent on its prey.

Skylar's heart leapt into her throat and, without really thinking, she marvelously found the silver eagle firmly in her palms. She registered the click as she unlatched the safety and- BANG! Teeth clenching from the sharp ring in her ears she noticed the orc had stumbled, its thick paw clutching harshly at its stomach where there, something dark slipped between its thick fingers.

 _Blood,_ she registered.

By now other orc's had paused. As a matter of fact all creatures, orc, elf, and mortal alike all froze for a few painful heartbeats. As if unsure what to do, Orc's shifted on their feet, instinct kicking in, demanding they flee while their training contradicting their inner most thoughts. There was no sound either, less you counted the phantom ring that permeated the air, that is at least…

"Witch!" A tall orc with blue facial markings roared, his yellowing teeth glinting menacingly as he suddenly broke into a dead sprint towards her. The orc Sky shot finally seemed to realize what was happening but by then it was too late. He crumpled to the ground like a stone, only to take his last breath.

"I shall feast on you first she-ith!"

Scrambling to her feat, heart beat in her ears, Skylar ran towards a nearby rock formation. The earth colored stone jutted out along the hillside, the years of erosion evident in its crumbling structure. Feet pounding up red dirt, Skylar rounded the small mound, her breath coming quick as she noticed a small stream. Beyond that where some woods, perhaps she could take cover? Not thinking twice, the hand gun still nestled within her fingers, Skylar makes it two feet from the creek when- "No where to run youngling!" A voice booms from behind as a fist pushes her forward, knocking the weapon from her grasp. Skylar panicked, her ears hearing the soft thud of the eagle as it landed on grass somewhere towards her right. Stupidly, she attempted to reach down, to grab it when- "You die witch!"

Skylar released a yelp, her middle finger reaching, grazing the smooth handle, as if teasing her, when she's fiercely yanked again. Only this time she's thrown into the river, her back hitting hard against a handful of stones that lay on the shallow bottom. She gasps for a shaky breath when suddenly he's there. The Orc stood there on the sandy shore, a triumphant smirk curling up his thick lips deftly the creature leapt forward. "You kill one of my own, now I end you worm!"

She barely had time to register his words when her head was maliciously shoved underneath the warm water, the harsh impact kicking up dirt and small bits of debris, blocking the sun from her field of vision. She flailed, her body's instincts taking over as Skylar grabbed at the orcs palm, desperate to free herself. Her legs, now soaking wet through her jeans, kicked in a sad attempt to hit her assailant but the creature was an expert in the art of the kill, for he too pinned her legs with his own.

 _I'm going to die_ , she though.

Without thinking she screamed, ultimately drawing the bitter liquid down her esophagus and into her lungs, only to attempt cough, which only drew in more. She lurched, lungs screaming for a breath, her hands finding the orcs face, clawing at his eyes.

The orc, not only tired but now irate at the scratch, released another yell as he quickly brought the human's head up, only to slam her head back down. He grinned as he saw her release another set of bubbles from her mouth as ruby red blood emerged from the back of her crown. "Die fleshling!"

 _It hurts!_ Skylar's mind screamed as she registered the crack of her skull as her head was savagely thrown back. She attempted to scream, to let someone know, I'm here, I'm here! But alas, all she could do was wither. Slowly, she could feel her body giving out. Black spots swarmed across her warped vision as her hands involuntarily fell from the Orcs.

 _This…is…it._

But it wasn't. The orc, to busy attempting to destroy its prey, did not see that he himself was being hunted. The wind was on the elf's side as he scurried up from the battle field, having heard the cry of the enemy and know he could see why. One of his own, an ellith of all things, as he could see from her sodden figure, was attempting to fight for her life…and loosing. Rage suddenly filled his being as he deftly swung his blade, aiming for its target with lethal precision. Suppressing the battle cry that threatened to crest, the ellon neatly cut the creature down, skillfully angling his weapon to as not hit the female.

Quickly sheathing the blade, the elf kicked the cumbersome body away with a determined grunt, only for his blood to run cold. The female lay under the shallow waters, completely unmoving. Afraid she dead, but unwilling to leave her there, large hands reached to scoop the woman from her watery grave, nimbly placing her small form on the soft grasses nearby.

The sound of swords clashing and of shouts had ceased, signaling the battle had been won…as if the orcs stood a chance against his kin.

For reasons unknown he remained kneeling beside her. Auburn hair, nearly dark brown, clung sporadically around her face and neck as his orbs finally ran down her sprawled form, quickly taking note of the strange clothing when- there! It was small, so small in fact he doubted the small act, until suddenly he saw it again! The female's small ring finger gave a slight twitch and instantly he flew into action.

In an instant his baroque leather gloves are shed from his hands, soaring somewhere over a broad shoulder, not caring where they landed. Carefully the ellon tilted her head, hastily swiping limp locks out of the way before taking his index finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of her nose, only to bring his mouth down with purpose onto her own. He didn't have the time to consider his actions as he forcefully pushed her cool lips apart, breathing his own life into the comatose woman.

He did this once, twice, taking notice of the sharp rise and fall of her chest before hoisting her up, his right arm supporting her upper torso as he whacked her back using his free hand.

Nothing.

Growling in frustration, the elf brings her mouth back to his before repeating the process. On the third try she finally came to, sputtering the offending liquid from her lungs, only to greedily such in mouthfuls of air.

Skylar could feel the presence of another beside her, _not the orc,_ she thought, for she quickly took notice of the gentle yet firm hand on her back, her shoulder. After a moment of deep breaths (not to mention overcoming a coughing fit) did she begin shaking like a leaf as her mind abruptly recounted the last few minutes. With that she lurched, using the strong muscles in her legs to heft herself up. Sky made it halfway when firm hands easily pushed her down," hush now, you are well."

Skylar took a shaky breath, pushing strings of hair behind her ear. That voice…the deep resonating timbre of a certain male elf…she knew _that_ voice.

"Skylar!"

Startled, the mortal whipped her head towards the voice, only to see Tauriel round the bend, the battle field now behind her as she dashes forward, only to freeze in her tracks. Sky assumed the ellith was surprised the see her soaked from head to toe, skin pale from fright, but no…She was very wrong.

"My lord," she gave a quick bow, eyes bouncing back and forth between Skylar and the one just behind her. Following Tauriel's line of sight Sky's orbs also quickly took in the silky blue tunic, the rich silver robes. Her hazel eyes roaming upward to see lengthy light-colored hair that was partially pulled back into an unseen fishtail braid before circling her way around and up to his face. She took in the sharp, proportionate features. The slight snarl that crinkled the skin around his straight nose. Calculating pools of electric blue heatedly regarded her small frame. And finally, she realized something very profound…the one before her was none other than the elven-king Thranduil.


	10. Chapter 10

**dinodoodle:** **What an introduction to the king! Great work!**

 _Aww, thanks friend! Happy you enjoyed! ;)_

 **TetiSherii: I've just come across your jewel! and can fairly say I've fallen in love with your story.**  
 **plz keep updating, for I'm waiting for it :)**  
 **may I ask what would you ship in your story? is it Thranduil/Sky or Legolas/Sky? either way I can't but wait for what you're planning, I'm just being impatiently curious :)**

 _So some of you might be wondering….Brittney, you say this is a romance story….so where the freak is the romance? I feel you guys, I'd be asking the same question. Albeit, I believe in a story that allows characters to grow, to suffer, grow some more and from that learn to love. So I'm going to say it, if it's not apparent yet, this story is an eventual Thranduil/Skylar pairing. To be quite honest, not sure how everyone will feel about that. Simply because, I KNOW and I REALIZE Thranduil can not only be a dick but a dick who seems to be a little anti-hero…believe me I know! I hated the man when I first saw the movies._

 _So, I ask, if there's any haters, give the guy a chance (because I once was one too). To be clear, I feel Thranduil is a VERY complex character (which is what changed my mind about him), has multiple layers to himself (just like those robes ;) and I feel like we never really got to see that come to full fruition. We got a small glimpse of it in Battle of 5 Armies but…I also believe the elven king needs to have somebody there to push him. Especially when it comes to fighting for his home and the people around him. I imagine him with PTSD (Post traumatic stress disorder) and somehow, in his mind, he feels that what he's doing is right when in truth he feels like he has no control and I imagine that freaks him out. Kind of like the day he lost his father and (on that same day) was basically knocking on death's door thanks to some firedrake…only to wake up realizing YOU are now a king, fatherless, and did I mention an evil overlord that could make Voldemort blush is coming for you? Yeah, let's give Thranduil a break. (As I have)_

 _Anyway, this story isn't just about a girl falling into Middle-Earth, but also to give Thranduil a chance to become what I know he is underneath all those robes, lol. Anyway, this concludes my mushy rant, Enjoy!_

 **unicorn682006: I only came across this and am pleased its not your typical "girl falls into middle earth/tenth walker" story. As for who the father of this little elfling that Skylar 'sees' I think AND so hope its Thranduil and NOT Legalos which always seems to be but if its is will till keep reading because its a good fic!**

 _Thank you so much for the support my friend! I understand what you mean about the whole "tenth walker thing" I'm not a big fan of that either. There's only like one story I can think of that's like that and actually good enough to keep me interested. Btw, It's called The Light Bearer (in the event you want to go read that, lol) It really is good and original._

 **Anastasia: I love you story! It's like I'm reading it out of a story book. I love Skylar and her personality, exspecialy on her view on dresses, on which I can relate to her and her dress fetish, lol. but I would like to know, How does Tharanduil know about Skylar? (whose name is awesome! Just had to point that out... lol) And what does he know about her and her possessions? How is she connected to Middle Earth and why did she get transported there in the first place? But thanks again for the amazing story! Update whenever you can, because your story is truly a work of art!** ****

 _*Cries* the feels!_! lol I appreciate that you appreciate Skylar's name! And I very much appreciate the love and support, something the reviews and raise is the only thing that brings me back to this story. Sometimes I just get busy and I think "I should probably dump this story" but then I see you guys review and I feel the love! As for, how did Skylar transport to Middle-Earth...that's to early to say, lol. Mwhahahaha!

 **Kristin: wow I did not see that coming. Did he save her Life. I hope he is not their to cause any trouble or anything like that. I hope he is their to see her or maybe he is curious about her and why she is their in Middle Earth. update when ever you can ok.**

Kristin, Kristin, Kristin...my good friend...I cannot guarantee ANYTHING that Thranduil does. That's all I can say ;)

 **Anyway you guys, chapter ten is finally here! Whoohoo! Anyway, enjoy and make sure to send me a review! Perhaps you want to see something? Or someone? I'm always open for suggestion! -Britt**

All Thranduil could do was stare at the girl as Tauriel steered her trembling form away. The elliths forest green eyes quickly turning back to gaze at him but he couldn't seem to peel his eyes away from _her..._

 _It is her_ , his internal thoughts screamed, over and over again. _Her…the one to bring ruin on my kin! Her! Her!_

Unable to take his thoughts, unable to stay in the spot where he just saved said girls life, he stood in a flurry. Grabbing his woolen cloak and throwing it over his shoulders with the hope of physical coverage would somehow shield himself from the oppressive onslaught of his thoughts. Boots pounded furiously against the sweet smelling grass as he stormed away, the rate of his breath increasing.

Something sinister twisted down to his innards, like a hot coil wound a bit too tight. It sliced its way down like a drop kick to the stomach, leaving him physically nauseous from the force. Quickly, he grabbed a nearby tree trunk, his form unsteady as unadulterated fury threated to bring him asunder.

He had saved _her…_ Yet it had been his very mission to _kill_ her…Glancing up to the heavens he gave a heated utter," Why oh Eru, why do you test me?"

…

 **Later that evening:**

Skylar made no sound as Bastilla, a healer, tended to the cut on the back of her head, not even when the elf told her she needed stitching. "Just do it," she had whispered, before drawing back into herself.

 _I almost died today…_ She fleetingly thought before she was thrown back into that _nightmare._ Her vision skewed, panic, burning and eventual darkness. That's what she remembered….but then, then there was _him._

 _He saved me…_

Immediately her orbs rotated upward, searching throughout the camp (which now had over a hundred elves) to see if she could find him…but alas the elf was nowhere to be seen. Twin sets of tents lay some fifty feet away, one she knew for the lord and lady of the wood and the other she assumed for him? Either way, for someone with his stature he sure was good at being inconspicuous.

So there she sat, a simple olive-colored dress (curtesy of Tauriel) covering her legs as Sky drew them up, resting her head on her knees. Skylar hadn't even objected when the clothing had been offered, she just wanted to be free of the sodden/restricted clothing…the mere sight of them made her think of-

Hastily the female stood, the wind smelt of wood smoke and with a slight touch of honeysuckle as she made her way towards the tents. Ten feet away she froze, noticing guards (at least two) in both the front and back of the structure, their ornate armor glinting softly in the moonlight. Second guessing herself, she intended to turn away when suddenly there was a voice," do you need assistance my lady?"

Pivoting on her heel she noticed that one of the guards, an ellon, watched her intently, eyes expectant. "No…" she gazed away before mumbling," I'm fine." She had intended to give him her thanks but chickened out at the last minute…. _I mean really…he's a king._

Silently, she made her way back towards her bed rolls, trying to ignore the ellons of Mirkwood (who eyed her inquisitively) as she passed. Since the fight, since she'd used the gun to kill that orc, there had been nothing but hushed whispers and quick glances thrown in her direction. Skylar couldn't blame them though….she'd do the same if some ET with unearthly tech came falling into her world.

Skylar briefly spotted Tauriel, her red mane flashing in the firelight when she noticed another walking beside the ellith. A tall figure, partially cloaked in shadow, slowly came more into focus as he came closer and closer. The same light colored hair adorned his head. Warrior braids, as Tauriel had once explained them to be, weaved around the side of his head, accentuating his pointed ears. Ornate armor, which replicated scales, hung prestigiously over his shapely shoulders and forearms. Only after her short scrutiny did Sky finally realize that the ellith was leading the elf directly towards her, the burnt umber violin in her hands.

"Skylar," Tauriel spoke softly," I would like to introduce to you my long-time friend Legolas."

…

Thranduil was seated behind the sumptuous oak desk, his back tense as he sat there rigid as a board. The elven king's chaotic mind was like that of a whirl-will, reiterating the previous events from that day. His meal of potage and hot tea forgotten as he once again was transported to certain events….to _her._

The thought still churned his stomach as Bard's words from weeks prior rang through his skull. _"I'm sorry my old friend…but I will not contribution my help in your endeavor to take this life, regardless if, in your mind, this is deemed a justness. The title of murderer is not something I wish to carry on my heart…and I pray you soon come to the same revelation."_

What he was doing, what he planned to do was not murder! No, the murder would be to leave the wrench alive! The taking of her life would counter tenfold the thousands of lives that would be sparred! What he was doing was a mercy!

 _But you saved her you buffoon!_ His inner dialogue chastised… _If I had known…_ If he had known the ellith he mistook her for was indeed _her_ …would he still have intervened _?_ He could not say…not in the least. And if he was honest, a small…infinitesimal part of himself was perturbed by that.

"-my long-time friend Legolas…" The elf's sharp ears captured the gentle voice that was none other than Tauriel, drawing him away from his considerations. He had been surprised to see her, yet not…if there was anyone to befriend the human it would be the ellith…Tauriel seemed rather fond of nonconforming company.

Intrigued, he stood, eager to see whom his son was being introduced to…albeit, he already had a good guess. Considering there where not many souls who were unfamiliar with Legolas. A small group of his kin ambled past, their hushed voices making it briefly problematic for the elf to hear what else was being said between the trio. The distinct bark of a feminine laugh was heard, only to return back to hushed banter.

Parting the silken curtains, praying to as not inform the guards of his watching presence, his steel orbs quickly made out the tall silhouette of his son, the fiery mane that was Tauriel…and then, eyes roaming down slightly, he caught sight of her face. Unconsciously his palm fisted the curtains, bunching the material harshly in a vice like grip, teeth clenched as he seethed. _Why Eru? Why have-_

"My Lord?"

 _Damn!_

"Nothing Vigril,-" the elf paused uncharacteristically as a sound, both alien and ethereal, suddenly filled the shadowed campsite. Ellon and ellith alike froze in their various undertakings. The elf before him was forgotten as his eyes zeroed in on the strange girl and the similarly strange instrument in her small grasp.

"In all my years I have never heard such a wondrous sound," Virgil softly uttered aloud, mostly to himself yet in Thranduil's peripheral, he could clearly make out the second guard nodding his agreement.

 _That damned woman! A siren she is! An enchantress!_ The elven king seethed, his large palm grasping one on the throwing knives at his belt. _Kill her now! Finish the job! Kill-_

 _My lord Thranduil…_

There were not many things that startled the great elf but as the Lady Galadriel's astute voice sliced through his heated thoughts, he stilled. Her words where like a balm, a splash of cool water on a burn, which only served to quieten his feverish mind.

 _Mellon, I believe it is time I shared with you a piece of the future. Come._

Not having the strength to resist his elder, the elf turned his cold gaze one last time to peer rancorously at the mortal woman before seeking out the Lady of the Wood.

 _…_

On the third day, after Thranduil and his company joined with the people of Lorien, did Skylar finally see, some off in the distance, the borders of said land. To say she was relieved would be a huge understatement. Her body…not to mention her mind, had been strained to the limits, especially for someone from the modern world. Traveling the way that they were (like something straight from a western) was extremely rigorous to a person in every intimate way possible.

Skylar would help prepare the evening meal, take care of the horses, or bath in a nearby ravine, and despite what she did, bruises caused by an unknown source always seemed to find a way to mark her skin. No longer where her fingernails polished, nor did her hair feel quite as glossy. Repeatedly she would lick at her lips, hoping to somehow alleviate the dull throb of dry, chapped skin. And as Sky finally noticed (before their departure that morning) as she shed the green dress for a pair of gray cargo pants and a beige tunic, did she realize something profound…In the three plus months in her stay in Middle-Earth…not once had she had a menstrual cycle.

She found it odd to say the least, especially since her sequence was relatively normal, never having missed a period. Somewhat bothered, Sky, for now, wrote it off as nothing but stress…but if the act continued, she'd be forced to make mention of it.

Beside Skylar, as she sat atop Biscuit, trudged Tauriel, and on her other side Elladan. On Tauriel's other side, opposite of Skylar, was Legolas, he too mounted upon an impressive stallion and together they rode across the expansive fields.

After the ellith had introduced them, she had asked Sky to play her violin, to which she happily obliged. Whether it be to take the elves mind's off of certain events….or her own, she'll never know. What Skylar _did_ know was, Legolas was quickly becoming a good friend. He was kind, well mannered, and apparently was just as well prone to tease her almost as much as Elladan…which was saying a lot. This too though, was a well appreciated distraction. And part of her wondered if the act was for her own benefit.

Another thing she knew was this…the elven king was avoiding her. Three times now, after that first initial night, she's sought him out, hoping to convey her utmost gratitude, only when she thinks she's cornered him, would he disappear like a ghost. Even to the point where Legolas himself would make mention of it.

…

"We shall be there by mid-day…praise Eru," came the strained voice of Haldir, who effortlessly guided his snowy steed towards the small group, before falling into step.

Tauriel gave a soft snort," why must you always grumble? You must realize by now your words always gets lost to the wind, too far gone for anyone's care." She turned her head to regard Sky," Haldir here despises travel. For he rather be cooped up within his walls like an old maid."

Skylar gave a quick laugh, her ruby hair spilling over a shoulder as she turned to gaze back at the Marchwarden, only to giggle harder at the annoyed scowl marring his features. Haldir's reply was swift," better to be safe within our borders than to be a moving target among the plains."

According to Elladan, Tauriel and Haldir's bouts where none other than famous. With that, Skylar settled more comfortably against Biscuit, eagerly waiting to see what was about to unfold.

"Better to be die with honor, having accomplished something of worth than to meaninglessly tremble in a corner. Either way, regardless of which path one takes, in days like this, death will surely descend upon you. To cower does equal you immune to the woes of the enemy." Her words where swift, and as sharp as a sword.

At that Haldir gave a "humph," before ushering his horse forward, making his way towards the front of the group.

"Why must you drive the poor Marchwarden senseless?" Legolas teased, as he grabbed his set of reins more firmly, his bright eyes questioning.

But Tauriel was having none of it, the deep scowl of her face revealed just that. Haldir had struck a nerve with the ellith, that much Skylar could tell…and something told her it had something to do with a certain elven king.

 _You sound just like him_


End file.
